Der Lauf des Lebens
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ran bricht in der Schule bewusstlos zusammen, später stellt sich heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Mit 16! Eine Geschichte über die zukünftigen ?  Teenieeltern Ran und Shinichi


Der Lauf des Lebens

Kapitel 1: Zusammenbruch

Nichts deutete darauf hin.

Als Shinichi an jenem Freitagmorgen aufstand und sich für die Schule bereitmachte, ahnte er nicht, dass es kein normaler Schultag werden würde.

Wie jeden Morgen holte Ran ihn ab und liefen über Gott und die Welt redend zur Schule. Doch kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, kam Shinichi auf das Thema zu sprechen, das ihm schon länger auf der Zunge brannte.

"Und? Hast du deine Eltern schon gefragt?"

Ran schaute ihn irritiert an.

"Hm? Was sollte ich gefragt haben?"

"Na, ob sie erlauben, dass du das Wochenende bei mir verbringst", antwortete Shinichi mit erstaunter Stimme. Normalerweise vergass Ran so etwas nicht.

"Oh."

Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an. "Ich habe Mutter diese Woche gar nicht gesehen, und wie die Antwort von Paps lautet, kannst du dir ja denken."

Shinichi schaute sie enttäuscht an, er hatte sich schon sehr auf das Wochenende mit seiner Freundin gefreut. Mit Rans nächsten Worten hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet, aber trotzdem sehr darauf gehofft.

"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Oder denkst du, ich kümmere mich noch um alles, was mein Vater sagt?"

Shinichi lächelte.

"Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache?"

"Ja, es ist beschlossene Sache. Soll Paps doch sagen, was er will."

Das Lächeln ihres Freundes wurde immer breiter. So rebellisch hatte er Ran selten erlebt, aber es gefiel ihm sehr.

"Ähm... unser Plan für das Wochenende steht noch, oder?"

Shinichi schaute sie von der Seite her an.

"Klar. Es sei denn, du hast keine Lust mehr darauf", erwiderte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Das war jetzt aber rhetorisch, oder?", fragte Ran mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Ihr Freund antwortete nichts darauf, doch sein breites Grinsen verriet ihn. "Ich wünschte es wäre schon Wochenende", fügte Ran seufzend hinzu.

In der letzten Stunde des heutigen Schultages stand Sport auf dem Stundenplan. Ein Fach, auf das Shinichi sich immer gefreut hatte, und an dem auch Ran ihren Spass hatte. Immerhin hatte sie schon oft ihre überschüssige Energie rauslassen können, und ihr Freund war am Ende immer gut gelaunt.

Am Willen und Enthusiasmus des Pärchens konnten sich ihre Mitschüler noch eine dicke Scheibe abschneiden. Ausnahmslos alle sassen oder lagen gar müde auf dem Boden, während Shinichi und Ran zwar ebenfalls sassen, jedoch leise, aber aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten. Als der Sportlehrer kam, beendeten sie ihr Gespräch sofort.

"Nun denn, da ihr alle schon begierig darauf wartet, was ich euch heute biete, rede ich nicht lange um den heissen Brei herum. Zum Aufwärmen laufen wir erst fünf Minuten, danach spielen wir Fussball, und zum Schluss gibt's eine kleine Yogalektion."

"Fussball?", fragte Shinichi mit glänzenden Augen und freute sich wie ein Schnitzel darüber.

"Yoga?", fragte stattdessen der Rest der Klasse alles andere als begeistert. "Wer macht schon diesen Blödsinn?"

"Ihr", sagte der Lehrer bestimmt und baute sich vor ihnen auf. "Und jetzt stellt euch in einer Reihe auf, hopp, hopp!"

Nakamichi murrte, während er sich neben Shinichi stellte.

"Und was soll das bringen?"

"Durchzählen!"

Murrend und vor allem langsam kamen die Schüler der Anweisung des Lehrers nach, und kurz daraufhin waren die beiden Mannschaften für das Fussballspiel aufgestellt. Alle Schüler mit einer geraden Zahl waren in einer Mannschaft, die Schüler mit einer ungeraden Zahl in der gegnerischen. Da Shinichi neben Ran stand, musste er gegen sie spielen, was ihm aber nicht gefiel. Ran jedoch konnte ihn aufmuntern.

"Ach komm, es ist ja nur für dieses Spiel, und das dauert auch nicht eine Ewigkeit."

Diese Worte taten tatsächlich ihre Wirkung.

Der erste Teil der Stunde war schnell vorbei, dann startete auch schon Shinichis Lieblingsteil. Er beschloss, es seiner Freundin dieses Mal nicht so leicht zu machen, und sie nahm sich stillschweigend dasselbe vor.

"Die Regeln kennt ihr ja, also los!"

Nach dem symbolischen Anpfiff vergass Shinichi alles um sich herum, er war völlig auf das Spiel konzentriert. Zumindest so lange, bis ihm auffiel, dass Ran plötzlich kreidebleich war.

"Ran, was-?", murmelte er und verlor gleichzeitig den Ball an einen Gegner. An seinen Mitschülern erkannte er, dass ihnen gar nichts aufgefallen war, selbst der Lehrer, der als Schiedsrichter fungierte, bekam nichts von Ran mit.

Shinichi liess das Fussballspiel Fussballspiel sein und rannte auf Ran zu. Fast schon in Zeitlupe konnte oder musste er zusehen, wie seine Freundin zu torkeln begann und schliesslich mit den Knien einknickte. Sie brach zusammen, und Shinichi konnte sie in letzter Sekunde noch auffangen. Mit ihr in seinen Armen sank er zu Boden.

"Ran? Ran, komm schon, mach die Augen auf!"

Doch alles Schütteln und Rütteln half nichts, Ran blieb ohnmächtig. Und Shinichi fragte sich wieso. Schliesslich...

... hatte am Morgen nichts darauf hingedeutet...

Kapitel 2: Verrückte Vermutungen, verrücktere Geschenke

Sofort entstand ein Tumult um sie herum, von dem Ran jedoch nicht mitbekam.

Wie tot lag sie in Shinichis Armen, während er sie immer wieder leicht schüttelte und sie bat, die Augen zu öffnen.

"Platz da, zur Seite!"

Ihr Sportlehrer bahnte sich den Weg durch die Schüler und kniete sich neben Ran und Shinichi. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Sie ist ganz plötzlich einfach umgekippt, aber ich weiss nicht, wieso", antwortete Shinichi mit besorgter Stimme.

"Hat sie heute irgendetwas gegessen, was sie nicht verträgt? Wenig Schlaf bekommen?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Ein leichtes Stöhnen kündigte Rans Erwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit an. Nur ein paar Augenblicke später war sie zwar geistig wieder vollkommen da, ihr Körper jedoch wollte ihr noch nicht so ganz wieder gehorchen.

"Ran, wie fühlst du dich? Ist alles okay?"

"Ja, ich... es geht schon wieder", murmelte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ihre Arme waren noch zu schwach. Shinichi half ihr dabei, während eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

"Sag mal, Ran, bist du etwa schwanger?"

Die ganze Klasse hielt den Atem an und starrte auf Ran. Diese starrte fassungslos zurück.

"Bitte was?"

Ihr Blick zu Shinichi half ihr jedoch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre männlichen Mitschüler begannen sofort zu pfeifen und zu johlen.

"Mein Glückwunsch, Shinichi!"

"Du wirst Daddy, cool!"

"Hast Ran also einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben, reife Leistung!"

"Guter Junge, ich bin stolz auf dich!"

"Schickst du mir dann ein Kärtchen vom Baby?"

"Ja, mir auch!"

"Ich will zu eurer Hochzeit kommen!"

Shinichi schnitt zur Antwort nur eine Grimasse und sah dann zur Mitschülerin hoch.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass Ran... dass sie... ist?"

"Du meinst schwanger?", fragte sie und lächelte. "Na, ganz einfach. Genauso war es auch bei meiner Schwester, als sie schwanger war. Also war es eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Damit kennst du dich ja aus."

"Mit logischen Schlussfolgerungen, ja. Aber dass Ran schwanger sein soll, glaube ich nicht."

"Dann hat sie es dir also noch gar nicht gesagt, uh!"

"Hör auf damit, Nakamichi!"

"Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er und winkte ab. "Ich habe ja nichts gesagt."

Shinichi grummelte.

"Ich bringe Ran ins Krankenzimmer, da hat sie wenigstens Ruhe vor euch."

Gesagt, getan.

Im leicht kühlen Krankenzimmer kamen beide etwas zur Ruhe, aber die Zeit bis zum Ende der Schulstunde verbrachten sie beide mit Schweigen. Obwohl Shinichi sehr gerne wüsste, ob Ran tatsächlich schwanger war, schwieg sie. Und er schwieg, weil er sie trotz seines Wissensdrangs nicht überfordern wollte.

Kurz nach Schulschluss erschien ihr Sportlehrer wieder bei ihnen.

"Ran, geht's dir wieder gut?"

Sie lächelte.

"Ja, wieder alles bestens. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Meine Mutter wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf mich."

"Deine Mutter?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt. "Wieso denn das?"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir noch nicht gesagt habe, aber ich treffe mich noch mit meiner Mutter, bevor ich zu dir komme."

"Oh, okay."

"Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder gut geht?", fragte der Sportlehrer und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Oberschüler wieder auf sich. Zur Antwort rutschte Ran von der Liege und stand auf.

"Ja, alles gut. War wohl nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall."

"Was war der Grund dafür?"

Ran räusperte sich.

"Ich ähm... ich hatte seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen, weil ich keinen Hunger hatte. Das wird es wohl gewesen sein."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts darauf, obwohl er ahnte, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war. Doch Rans Treffen mit ihrer Mutter beschäftigte ihn mehr.

Ihr Sportlehrer räusperte dich.

"Na gut, dann lass ich euch gehen. Erhol dich gut und iss etwas, hörst du?"

"Okay."

"Dann verschwindet jetzt. Gute Besserung."

"Danke."

Als Shinichi die Umkleide der Jungs betrat, war niemand mehr da. Er war sehr froh darüber, auf die Sprüche der anderen hatte er jetzt absolut keine Lust.

Shinichi hatte sich schnell umgezogen und wartete dann vor der Umkleide der Mädchen. Als Ran zehn Minuten später heraustrat, deutete nichts auf ihren Zusammenbruch hin. Sie war gut gelaunt und freute sich offensichtlich auf das Treffen mit ihrer Mutter.

"Ran?", fragte Shinichi, als sie das Gebäude verliessen. "Du hast aber nicht vergessen, was wir dieses Wochenende vorhaben, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ran. "Aber als ich heute Mittag mit meiner Mutter telefoniert habe und sie mich zu diesem Treffen überredet hatte, meinte sie, dass sie eine Überraschung für mich hätte."

"Und die wäre?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es wohl gleich erfahren."

"Na gut, aber lass dich von ihr bloss nicht einwickeln, ja? Versprichst du mir das?"

"Natürlich", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun."

Es kam jedoch zu Shinichis Leidwesen ganz anders. Eri hatte ihre Tochter eingeladen, das Wochenende bei ihr zu verbringen, um mal von Kogoro und der ganzen Arbeit wegzukommen. Da Ran ihre Mutter schon seit Längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte, willigte Shinichi leicht enttäuscht ein, ihr gemeinsames Vorhaben auf das nächste Wochenende zu verschieben. Aufgeschoben bedeutete nicht aufgehoben, ausserdem war Vorfreude immer noch die schönste Freude.

Wieder einmal war Ran froh, einen solch verständnisvollen Freund zu haben.

Das ganze Wochenende verbrachte sie bei ihrer Mutter Eri und liess es sich gut gehen. Die Rechtsanwältin kochte, wusch und erledigte auch sonst alle Hausarbeiten, die anfielen und die Ran normalerweise immer erledigte. Diese zwei Tage gehörten zu den erholsamsten, die die Oberschülerin seit langem erleben durfte, so dass sie munter und gestärkt in die neue Schulwoche starten konnte.

Da sie Shinichi das ganze Wochenende nicht gesehen und nur zweimal mit ihm telefoniert hatte, freute sie sich auf ihn. Sie hatte ihn trotz der Zeit mit ihrer Mutter vermisst, aber als er sie vor der Schule abholte, war ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Kaum hatten sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, erwartete sie beide jedoch eine Überraschung. Rans Zusammenbruch vom Freitag hatte sich trotz des Wochenendes sehr schnell herumgesprochen, und inzwischen dachten fast alle ihre Mitschüler, dass eine Schwangerschaft der Grund dafür gewesen war. Da sie davon völlig überzeugt waren, erlaubten sie sich einen Spass.

Als Ran auf ihren Platz zuging, fiel es ihr sofort auf. Auf ihrem Pult lag ein kleines Päckchen, das mit 'Für Rans und Shinichis Baby' beschriftet war. Nachdem sie einen fragenden Blick zu ihrem Freund geworfen hatte, beschloss sie, es zu öffnen. Es kamen zwei Babystrampler, zwei Nuschelis und zwei Schnuller, jeweils in den Farben Hellblau und Rosa, zum Vorschein. Als Ran sie hochhob, damit Shinichi sie sehen konnte, bekamen das auch ihre bereits anwesenden Mitschüler mit. Schallendes Gelächter brach aus, während Ran knallrot anlief.

Schnell stopfte sie die Babysachen zurück ins Paket und setzte sich. Shinichi tat es ihr gleich, doch auch er war rot angelaufen. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation jedoch war nicht das Geschenk, sondern dass er immer noch nicht wusste, ob Ran tatsächlich schwanger war. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich darüber ausgeschwiegen, und das würde sie wohl auch weiterhin tun.

Shinichi wusste nicht weiter.

Tatsache war, dass Ran und er nicht mehr so unschuldig waren wie früher. Sie genossen so oft es ging ihre traute Zweisamkeit, und dabei hatten sie hin und wieder auf eine erwachsene Art und Weise ihren Spass. Wann es dabei eingeschlagen haben soll, wusste Shinichi nicht, immerhin war er zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass sie jedes Mal verhütet hatten. Warum also sollte Ran schwanger sein? Wie sollte das passiert sein?

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment beschlich den Detektiv ein furchtbares Gefühl. Vielleicht war Ran ja tatsächlich schwanger, aber nicht von ihm... Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Ran war ihm treu, das wusste er, genauso wie auch Ran wusste, dass er ihr treu war.

Als Nakamichi sich zu ihm gesellte, klopfte er ihm erfreut auf die Schulter.

"Morgen, du Hengst."

"Morgen, du Blödmann", erwiderte Shinichi gereizt. "Macht es dir etwa Spass, mich so zu nerven?"

"Hey, hey, beruhig dich, ich meinte es doch nicht so", sagte Nakamichi nicht mehr so gut gelaunt.

"Was sollte das denn bitte?"

"Was?"

"Na, das!", knurrte Shinichi und deutete auf da Päckchen, das ursprünglich auf Rans Pult lag.

"Ach das. Wir dachten, wir schenken euch diese Dinge, damit ihr vorbereitet seid. Egal ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird."

Shinichi brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande. Die Situation war schon schlimm genug, aber dass es in der Schule nur noch dieses eine Gesprächsthema gab, obwohl es gar nicht bewiesen war, machte es für ihn fast schon unerträglich.

Unerträglich blieb auch sein gesamter Schultag. In den Pausen wurde zum Teil leise, zum Teil laut über sie geredet und immer wieder auf sie gezeigt. Nicht einmal während des Unterrichts hatten sie ihre Ruhe, erst als der Lehrer mit Nachsitzen drohte, hörte das Geflüster auf.

Nach der Schule, als es sich beide in Shinichis Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, konnte er nicht mehr länger warten. Er musste jetzt endlich Klarheit haben, sonst wurde er noch verrückt. Seine Frage war so schlicht und mit einem einfachen Ja oder Nein zu beantworten.

"Ran, bist du wirklich schwanger?"

Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern legte stattdessen das Geschenkpäckchen auf den Salontisch, öffnete es und hob einen der Strampler hoch.

"Der ist doch süss, nicht?"

Shinichis Mund klappte auf, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er erwidern könnte. Diese fünf Worte konnten nicht als ein Ja, aber auch nicht als ein Nein gewertet werden, weswegen Shinichi wieder ganz am Anfang stand. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, so sehr er es auch wollte.

War Ran schwanger, oder war sie es nicht? Das war hier die grosse Frage.

Kapitel 3: Ein Pokerspiel mal anders

Shinichi stand an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn.

Auf seine Frage am Montagmorgen hatte er keine Antwort bekommen, und Ran schnitt die ganze Woche über das Thema nicht mehr an. Shinichis immer drängenderen Frage wich sie immer aus, und ehe sie es sich versahen, waren sie wieder am Beginn der ganzen Geschichte; in der Turnstunde am Freitag.

Als Ran die Halle betrat, begannen die Jungs zu pfeifen und die Mädchen zu applaudieren, was der Freundin des Detektivs überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Hört endlich auf mit dem Quatsch, ich bitte euch!", zischte sie.

"Aber warum denn?", fragte eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen. "Freust du dich denn nicht auf das Baby?"

"Ja, Ran, in welcher Woche bist du eigentlich?"

Die Angesprochene stöhnte genervt auf und tat dann etwas, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. Ran hob ihr T-Shirt hoch, damit auch wirklich alle ihren flachen Bauch sehen konnten.

"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Sieht das eurer Meinung nach schwanger aus?"

"Nein, aber nach zu wenig Essen", antwortete ein Mitschüler und erhielt Bestätigung.

"Ja, Ran, du musst mehr essen, sonst fällst du noch aus deinen Klamotten."

"Shinichi, das ist deine Aufgabe!", rief Nakamichi ihm daraufhin zu. "Ich weiss ja, dass Detektive miserable Köche sind, aber ich bin sicher, dass auch du etwas Essbares für Ran zustande bringst."

Der Angesprochene verengte nur seine Augen zu Schlitzen und erwiderte nichts. Das war wieder mal typisch Nakamichi. Für diese Aussage könnte er ihm den Hals umdrehen, denn wenn Detektive wirklich so schlechte Köche wären, wäre er schon längst verhungert.

Ran lächelte nur verlegen. Sie hatte erfolgreich das Gesprächsthema von ihr auf Shinichi gelenkt, auch wenn es ihr leid tat, dass er wieder geneckt wurde. Aber so konnte sie wenigstens diese Turnstunde ohne weitere peinliche Fragen überstehen.

Ihr Freund währenddessen wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Die Klasse war zwar mehr oder weniger überzeugt von Rans Nicht-Schwangerschaft, doch der Einzige, der nach wie vor starke Zweifel an dieser Sache hatte, war Shinichi. Rans Kommentar zu den Babysachen vor einer Woche hatte nämlich etwas ganz anderes ausgesagt.

"So, Schluss jetzt mit den privaten Gesprächen, konzentriert euch bitte auf den Unterricht, verstanden?", rief der Lehrer und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf ihn.

Für den Rest der Sportstunde hatten Shinichi und Ran ihre Ruhe, was ihr Privatleben anging, und sehr zu ihrer Freude blieb das auch den übrigen Tag so.

Am Abend, pünktlich um halb sieben Uhr, stand Ran vor Shinichis Haustür und klingelte. Er hatte sie zu einem gemütlichen Filmabend eingeladen, aber sie wusste nicht, dass das eigentlich nur ein Vorwand war, um in aller Ruhe mit ihr reden zu können.

"Hast du schon einen Film ausgewählt?", fragte sie, als sie das Wohnzimmer hinter Shinichi betrat und sich in einen der Sessel setzte.

"Ja, er heisst 'Sag mir die Wahrheit'", antwortete er und blieb stehen. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und schluckte. Insgeheim hatte sie genau das erwartet, aber die Ahnung verdrängt.

"Shinichi, ich-"

"Ran, du bist mir die ganze Woche über ausgewichen, obwohl du ganz genau weisst, welche Frage wir noch klären müssen."

Als seine Freundin nichts sagte, stellte Shinichi ihr die Frage, die er ihr schon mehrfach gestellt hatte. "Bist du schwanger?"

Ran seufzte.

"Unsere Klasse ist überzeugt, dass ich es nicht bin."

"Ich bin aber nicht unsere Klasse, Ran. Ich bin ich, und wenn du wirklich schwanger bist, bin ich der Vater des Babys. Es sei denn..."

Er brach ab, schluckte und liess sich niedergeschlagen auf das Sofa fallen. "Es sei denn, es gibt jemand anderen in deinem Leben."

"Shinichi, hör mir bitte zu", sagte Ran sofort, sprang auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie nahm Shinichis Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn ernst an. "Hast du etwa vergessen, was wir uns versprochen haben, bevor wir uns zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten?"

"Ich habe dir versprochen, dich zuerst zu verlassen, bevor ich dich betrüge", antwortete Shinichi leise und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ja. Und ich habe dir genau dasselbe versprochen", erwiderte sie traurig. "Ich würde dich niemals betrügen, hast du gehört? Das würde ich nie tun, du kennst mich doch. Es gibt keinen anderen Mann in meinem Leben."

Sie hielt kurz inne. "Das heisst, es gibt schon noch jemanden, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen um den machen. Und schon gar nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn sein."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen?", fragte er nicht ganz überzeugt, und Ran lächelte.

"Nein, musst du nicht, es sei denn, du bist eifersüchtig auf Paps."

"Oh."

Shinichi lächelte verlegen. "Du meinst mit dem anderen Mann deinen Vater. Nein, auf den bin ich nicht eifersüchtig, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum."

"Das freut mich."

"Aber leider schafft das nicht unser anderes 'Problem' aus der Welt, das weisst du."

"Ja, ich weiss", seufzte Ran und schaute zu Boden. "Aber... ich mache dir einen Vorschlag."

"Einen Vorschlag?", fragte Shinichi verwundert. "Was für einen Vorschlag?"

"Du bist Detektiv, und ähm... Das würde ich gerne testen."

"Testen willst du mich?", fragte Shinichi und grinste. "Na gut, dann teste mich."

Zwei Minuten später sassen die beiden Jugendlichen einander gegenüber. Beide hatten die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme verschränkt, und während Shinichi seine Freundin hellwach musterte und geradezu röntge, lächelte sie nur hin und wieder. Der Oberschüler hatte alle Emotionen und Gefühlsregungen ausgeblendet, er war jetzt mit Leib und Seele Detektiv.

Seine Freundin jedoch machte es ihm nicht leicht. Ihr Pokerface war bemerkenswert und sehr gut, wenn nicht sogar perfekt. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie beim Poker immer gewonnen hatte.

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Bist du schwanger?"

"Vielleicht."

"Ran, bei dieser Frage gibt es nur ein Ja oder ein Nein, kein Vielleicht."

"Entschuldige."

Shinichi seufzte und musterte sie wieder. Es deutete nichts darauf hin.

Fast nichts.

Er versuchte es noch mal, dieses Mal aber anders.

"Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass du schwanger bist", begann Shinichi und räusperte sich erneut.

"Okay. Ich höre?"

"Ich... Ran, ich verstehe das nicht. Ich meine, wir haben doch verhütet! Wir haben immer verhütet, jedes einzelne Mal!"

"Das haben wir natürlich auch", bestätigte Ran. "Wir haben jedes Mal verhütet. Das heisst, bis auf-"

Sofort brach sie ab, aber es war schon zu spät. Für Shinichi war dieser Satzabbruch Antwort genug. Seine Freundin war tatsächlich schwanger! Sie war schwanger! Ran erwartete ein Baby!

Obwohl er es ja eigentlich schon erwartet hatte, verschlug es ihm trotzdem die Sprache. Sekundenlang starrte er Ran an, überwand den Schock und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch das erste, was ihm über die Lippen kam, waren zwei weitere, nüchtern gestellte Fragen.

"Was meinst du mit 'bis auf'? Hatten wir denn nicht verhütet?"

"Doch, eigentlich schon, aber einmal..."

"Einmal?"

Ran druckste herum, es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie sich nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Shinichi sah sie fragend an. "Was meinst du damit, Ran?"

"Ich meine damit, dass du dachtest, du hättest-"

"Ran, drück dich bitte etwas klarer aus, ich verstehe kein Wort."

Sie seufzte, dann gestand sie es.

"Ich habe die Kondome sabotiert."

Shinichi riss die Augen auf.

"Was? Warum?", fragte er fassungslos und starrte sie an.

"Na ja", begann Ran und knetete ihre Hände. "Es lief doch neulich diese Sendung über neugeborene Babys, die ich unbedingt sehen wollte. Sie sahen so süss aus-"

"Moment mal."

Shinichi rutschte etwas von ihr weg und schaute sie ungläubig an. "Du hast im Fernsehen eine Sendung über Babys gesehen, und dann hast du einfach so beschlossen, dass du auch eins willst?"

Ran zog die Schultern hoch.

"So in etwa, ja."

"Und daraufhin hast du die Kondome sabotiert?"

"Ja", gab Ran zu und strich sich über die Augen. Sie hatte fest mit seiner Freude über die Nachricht gerechnet, aber nicht mit den vielen Fragen. Jetzt war sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, was sie wollte, weswegen sie kurzerhand aufstand. "Es war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, es tut mir leid."

Schnell verliess die Oberschülerin das Wohnzimmer und liess ihren Freund alleine zurück, doch weit kam sie nicht. Noch bevor sie die Haustür hinter sich schliessen konnte, war Shinichi schon an ihrer Seite und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt in die Villa zurück.

"Jetzt warte doch mal, Ran. Warum rennst du weg?", fragte er, als sie zurück im Wohnzimmer waren. Ran schniefte, dann antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme.

"Ich sehe doch, dass du kein Kind willst, also-"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt", unterbrach er sie und strich ihr eine Träne weg. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie sah ihn perplex an.

"Du meinst... Das heisst, du..."

Shinichi lächelte, und sofort fiel Ran ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. Glücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und konnte sich nun endlich richtig über ihre Schwangerschaft freuen.

Die nächsten Minuten genoss sie Shinichis liebevolle Umarmung, dann fiel ihr noch etwas Wichtiges ein.

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"Etwas überaus Wichtiges müssen wir aber noch machen."

"Und was?"

Ran zögerte kurz.

"Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber... Wir müssen es Paps sagen."

Augenblicklich wurde Shinichi kreideweiss und kalter Schweiss sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Warum müssen wir es ihm sagen?"

"Ähm, weil Paps vielleicht mein Vater und der zukünftige Grossvater ist?", stellte Ran die Gegenfrage, und Shinichi schlug sich symbolisch an den Kopf.

"Falsche Wortwahl. Ich meinte, warum müssten wir es ihm jetzt schon sagen?"

Ran schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Natürlich nicht jetzt, und auch nicht heute. Aber morgen. Je eher wir es ihm sagen, desto besser."

Shinichis Kinn zitterte.

Alleine schon beim Gedanken, Kogoro sagen zu müssen, was sie getan haben und dass seine Tochter ein Geheimnis unter ihrem Herzen trug, liess ihn wissen, dass er die ganze Nacht über wach bleiben würde. Und die Erkenntnis, die dann in sein Gehirn sickerte, war der reinste Horror.

Denn Shinichi war sich sicher: Morgen war sein Todestag.

Kapitel 4: Gewittersturm

Zufrieden seufzend wachte Shinichi am nächsten Morgen auf und streckte sich erst mal, bevor er seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite des Bettes drehte. Er hatte schon seine Freundin erwartet, die noch schlief, doch die andere Hälfte des Bettes war leer.

"Ran?"

"Ich bin hier", sagte eine müde Stimme, und Shinichi richtete sich auf. Ran betrat in diesem Moment sein Zimmer und strich sich ein Haar hinter das Ohr. Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Geht's dir gut? Du siehst etwas blass aus."

"Ja, ich... ich habe mir nur das Essen von gestern Abend durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Du weisst schon, schwangerschaftsbedingte Übelkeit am Morgen."

"Oha. Aber jetzt geht's wieder?"

"Alles bestens."

Shinichi schälte sich daraufhin aus der Decke und stand auf.

"Hast du Hunger?"

Ran grinste.

"Jetzt schon, ja."

"Weisst du was?", fragte sie eine Viertelstunde später und griff nach einem Stück Brot.

"Hm?"

"Wir müssen es auch noch meiner Mutter sagen."

"Aber erst in einem halben Jahr, oder?", fragte Shinichi sofort hoffnungsvoll, doch seine Freundin machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Nein, heute", stellte sie klar. "Und zwar am besten noch heute Vormittag, weil sie jeweils am Samstagnachmittag immer etwas Geschäftliches erledigen muss."

Shinichi war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert.

"Aber du weisst schon, wie sie zu mir steht, oder?"

Ran antwortete nichts darauf, sondern griff nach ihrem Tee. "Okay, wenn du meinst", seufzte Shinichi immer noch nicht begeistert. "Aber du sagst es ihr."

"Schon gut. Aber wir sollten bald losgehen, sonst ist Mama schon wieder weg."

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Ran trat unter dem Tisch nach ihrem Gegenüber, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie grinste nur, als Shinichi vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Die Rechtanwältin Eri Kisaki war alleine im Büro und heftete noch ein paar Akten ab, als Ran anklopfte und erst nur den Kopf hereinstreckte.

"Hallo Mama!"

"Oh, hallo Ran! Schön dich zu sehen!"

Die Oberschülerin betrat das Büro und wurde daraufhin von ihrer Mutter umarmt. Den ebenfalls eintretenden Shinichi bedachte die Rechtsanwältin nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick. "Und was machst du hier?"

"Ich-", versuchte Shinichi zu erklären, doch sie hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu, sondern sah Ran fragend an.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?"

Jetzt zögerte Ran, doch Eri übersah die Bedeutung hinter der Körpersprache.

"Mama, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Ran, Schätzchen, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe momentan kaum Zeit. Ich muss gleich noch-"

"Mama, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, und es geht auch um dich. Bitte."

"Um mich? Warum, was ist los? Und warum ist er hier?", fragte sie verständnislos und deutete auf Shinichi, der sich deutlich fehl am Platz fühlte.

"Shinichi ist mein Freund, bitte akzeptiere das endlich", sagte Ran leicht beleidigt. "Und es geht auch ihn etwas an. Ihn, dich und mich. Unter anderem."

Eri sah Ran daraufhin scharf an, dann warf sie einen Blick zu Shinichi und fixierte wieder ihre Tochter.

"Du, Shinichi, ich und andere", murmelte sie, dann kam ihr ein fürchterlicher Verdacht. "Ran, du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du-"

Sie brach ab und röntgte sie mit eiskalten Blicken, während Ran nur erwartungsvoll zurückblickte. "Shinichi, raus. Ich muss mit meiner Tochter alleine reden."

"Nein, er bleibt hier!", bestand Ran darauf, doch in diesem Punkt liess Eri nicht mit sich reden.

"Kommt nicht in Frage."

"Schon gut, Ran, ich warte draussen auf dich."

Doch sie war immer noch nicht einverstanden.

"Aber-"

"Viel Glück. Du machst das schon."

Dann verliess er das Anwaltsbüro und setzte sich draussen vor dem Gebäude auf eine Bank. Er hoffte sehr, dass seine Freundin es schaffte, ihrer Mutter von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, ohne dass sie anschliessend rausgestürmt kam und ihn vor Wut vor einen Lastwagen werfen würde.

Doch soweit kam es gar nicht, denn knappe fünf Minuten später öffnete Ran das Fenster und deutete ihm, wieder hochzukommen.

"Komm rein", sagte Eri kühl und hielt ihm die Tür auf, noch bevor er anklopfen konnte.

Zögernd trat er ein und erwartete schon das Allerschlimmste, doch als er sah, dass Ran lächelte, entspannte er sich wieder etwas und drehte sich zu Eri um. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Shinichi zu, und er machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. Sicher war sicher.

"Sie sind nicht wütend, dass ich Ihre Tochter geschwängert-?"

"Es braucht immer zwei dafür, und Ran hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie es nicht wollte. Also kann ich die Schuld leider nicht auf dich alleine schieben."

Shinichi wagte kurz zu lächeln und warf einen Blick zu seiner Freundin. Sie lächelte zurück.

"Danke."

Die Anwältin wandte sich wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

"Weiss Kogoro es schon?"

"Nein, aber wir wollen es ihm heute noch sagen", antwortete Ran und trat zu Shinichi.

"Warst du eigentlich schon beim Frauenarzt?", fragte Eri weiter und löste so bei Ran Unverständnis aus.

"Ich habe nur einen Test gemacht, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich schwanger bin! Das habe ich dir aber schon gesagt, Mama."

"Ich glaube dir ja, aber willst du nicht auf Nummer sicher gehen? Du weisst, wie sehr du Kogoro am Herzen liegst, und wenn du ihn mit der Schwangerschaftsnachricht schockst, obwohl du keinen Beweis hast, wird er, gelinde ausgedrückt, nicht gerade erfreut sein. Und er wird sehr wütend auf Shinichi sein."

Ran musste ihr wohl oder übel Recht geben.

"Das stimmt", murmelte sie und liess sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Eri sah sie verwundert an.

"Warum setzt du dich hin? Komm schon, wir gehen jetzt zum Arzt, damit wir sicher sind."

"Aber ich habe keinen Termin-"

"Papperlapapp", winkte Eri ab und griff zum Telefon. "Ich sorge dafür, dass du jetzt gleich einen Termin bekommst."

"Und wie soll das gehen?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Meistens muss man gleich mehrere Tage darauf warten."

"Ich nicht", sagte Eri mit bestimmter Stimme. "Ich habe Beziehungen, vergiss das nicht."

Fünf Minuten später hatte die Anwältin tatsächlich einen Termin bekommen und machte sich bereit zum Aufbruch. "Und du, Bursche", fügte sie daraufhin hinzu und drehte sich zu Shinichi um. "Du kommst natürlich mit."

Eine knappe Stunde später verliessen die drei die Praxis wieder und Ran verabschiedete ihre Mutter. Shinichi war froh, sie nicht mehr in Reichweite zu haben, er hatte sich mit jeder Minute unwohler gefühlt.

"Und jetzt?", fragte er und atmete tief durch. "Hast du eine glorreiche Idee, was wir jetzt machen?"

Die Angesprochene sah stumm auf den Zettel, den sie in der Hand hielt. Es war eine Bestätigung der Frauenärztin, bei der sie gerade gewesen war. Das Blatt Papier bewies, was Ran ohnehin schon wusste; sie war schwanger. Aber jetzt hatte sie es Schwarz auf Weiss.

"Ran?"

Sie holte tief Luft.

"Wir gehen jetzt zu Paps und-"

"Keine glorreiche Idee", sagte Shinichi sofort. "Muss das wirklich schon heute sein? Kann das nicht noch warten? Ich würde gerne noch etwas leben."

"Das wirst du auch, bitte komm jetzt mit."

Auf dem Weg zur Detektei schwiegen sich beide an, und als sie davor standen, wurde Shinichi hypernervös.

"Bitte, Ran, überleg es dir noch mal. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen."

"Aber wir müssen es Paps sagen, das weisst du doch."

"Ran, er wird mich umbringen! Und wenn ich tot bin, wird er mich schlachten! Und wenn er das getan hat, wird er mich noch mal umbringen! Du weisst, wie er ist."

Ran seufzte.

"Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dich deswegen gleich... schlachten wird."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Shinichi weiter. "Er dreht ja schon durch, wenn ich nur in deiner Nähe bin. Und wenn er erfährt, dass ich mit dir... ich meine..."

"Das du schon mehrmals mit mir geschlafen und jetzt auch noch ein Kind mit mir gezeugt hast? Wolltest du das sagen?"

"Ja", sagte Shinichi kleinlaut, und Ran seufzte erneut.

"Oh Gott, und ich dachte, ich leide unter Hormonschwankungen."

Ihr Freund erwiderte nichts, und Ran blieb ebenfalls stumm. Ohne noch länger zu warten ging sie zielstrebig die Treppe hoch und hielt ihren Freund fest an der Hand, damit er nicht doch noch einen Rückzieher machen konnte.

"Ran, warte bitte!"

"Nein, komm jetzt. Und lass mich reden. Egal was ich sage, antworte oder verneine, sag einfach nichts. Klar? Auch wenn er dich etwas fragt."

"Ich sage nichts, alles klar", murmelte Shinichi mit zitternder Stimme. "Oh Ran, ich hoffe, du weisst, was du tust."

Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.

"Vertrau mir."

Einen ganz kurzen Augenblick war Shinichi beruhigt, doch als Ran zielstrebig die Tür öffnete, kehrte die Furcht zurück. "Hallo Paps!"

Der erfolglose Detektiv sah von seiner Zeitung hoch.

"Hallo Mausebein. Schön, dass du den Heimweg gefunden hast."

Dann entdeckte er Shinichi, der dicht hinter Ran die Detektei betrat. "Was macht dieser Kerl hier? Raus!"

"Paps, jetzt hör endlich auf, ja? Shinichi ist mein Freund, und das bleibt er auch. Akzeptiere ihn endlich!"

"Nur über meine Leiche", grummelte er und hob die Zeitung wieder. "Und jetzt mach mir etwas zu Essen, ich habe Hunger."

Ran war genervt.

"Das kannst du selber machen, ich bin nicht deine Köchin, klar?"

"Sei nicht zickig."

"Paps, wir müssen reden."

Rans Tonlage, mit der sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, gefiel Kogoro gar nicht. Er schaute Shinichi feindselig an, weil er hinter Rans Verhalten ihn vermutete, dann verschwand er wieder hinter der Zeitung.

"Mach mir bitte zuerst etwas zu Essen, ich habe wirklich Hunger."

"Kommt nicht in Frage, ich habe jetzt anderes zu tun."

"Und was?"

Ran klatschte ihm die Bescheinigung der Frauenärztin auf den Tisch. Es war der Beweis, dass sie in anderen Umständen war.

"Das."

"Was ist das?", fragte Kogoro nicht interessiert und ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzublicken.

Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass ich..."

"Dass du was?"

Kogoros Tochter beschloss, sich nicht mehr unterbrechen zu lassen und nicht weiter um den heissen Brei herumzureden. Shinichi wusste, was gleich kam, man sah ihm an, dass er jetzt im Moment am liebsten ganz weit weg wäre, am besten auf dem Mond. Oder besser, auf einem der dreizehn Monde von Neptun. Oder gleich in einer anderen Galaxie...

"Paps, ich bin schwanger."

Shinichi hielt die Luft an und machte sich auf eine Explosion gefasst, doch es passierte nichts. Zumindest noch nicht. Kogoro sass scheinbar bewegungslos auf dem Stuhl und war hinter der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung nicht zu sehen. Doch beide Oberschüler sahen, wie sich seine Finger, deren Knöchel schon ganz weiss waren, immer fester in die Zeitungsseite krallten und somit ein hässliches Knittern hervorbrachten.

"Hast du mich verstanden, Paps? Ich bekomme ein Baby."

Shinichis Körper war vollständig auf Flucht eingestellt, doch es nütze trotzdem nichts; Kogoro war schneller. Wie der Blitz sprang er über den Tisch auf ihn zu, riss ihn zu Boden und begann ihn mit aller Kraft zu würgen. Ran schrie auf.

"Lass ihn sofort los!"

"Was fällt dir ein, ihr die Unschuld zu rauben?", fragte Kogoro wutentbrannt und schlug Shinichis Kopf bei jedem Wort auf den Boden. "Wie konntest du-?"

Shinichis Lippen waren schon blau angelaufen, und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Er begann zu röcheln.

"Paps! Hör auf, du bringst ihn sonst noch um!"

Doch Kogoro hörte nicht auf sie, er würgte Shinichi weiter und brachte ihn an die Schwelle des Todes.

"Du verdammter-"

"Paps!"

Jetzt war für Ran das Fass voll. Sie riss Kogoro mit solcher Wucht von Shinichi herunter, dass er und ihr Freund schlussendlich drei Meter voneinander entfernt lagen.

Shinichi hustete wie verrückt und brachte so schnell er konnte einen noch grösseren Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Rans wütenden Vater. Sie war an seiner Seite und half ihm aufzustehen.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, es... es geht schon", keuchte Shinichi zur Antwort und rappelte sich auf, während Kogoro weiter herumschrie.

"Beruhige dich endlich, Paps! Davon geht die Welt nicht unter!"

Kogoro jedoch riss das Fenster auf und brüllte unüberhörbar hinaus.

"Dieser Bengel hat meine Tochter geschwängert! Ich bring ihn um!"

"Paps, spinnst du jetzt total? Mach das Fenster wieder zu!"

Der Erwachsene tat zwar, was Ran wollte, doch er zeterte lautstark weiter.

"Du bist schwanger! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in dieser Hinsicht aktiv bist. Du bist schwanger! Wie konnte das passieren?"

Ran begann genervt zu erklären.

"Wenn eine Frau und ein Mann sich körperlich näher kommen, und damit meine ich wirklich sehr nahe, dann-"

Wieder stürmte Kogoro auf Shinichi zu, doch dieses Mal war Ran schneller. Sie streckte ihn mit einem einzigen Faustschlag zu Boden, und endlich beruhigte Kogoro sich etwas. Shinichi war so nett und holte etwas Eis aus der Küche, dann warf er den Beutel dem Vater seiner Freundin zu. Dieser bedankte sich nicht, sondern warf dem jungen Detektiv nur einen Blick zu, der hätte töten können.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

'Eigentlich ist es ja Rans Schuld, denn die hat mit ihrer Sabotage dafür gesorgt, dass sie schwanger wurde', dachte Shinichi grummelnd, doch er sagte nichts, um seiner Freundin nicht in den Rücken zu fallen.

Kogoro atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich tatsächlich noch etwas.

"Schon gut, Mausebein, schon gut. Wir können das Problem ganz einfach aus der Welt schaffen, und dann ist alles wieder wie vorher."

"Ach, und woran hast du dabei gedacht?", fragte Ran und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Und tatsächlich...

"Ganz einfach. Du bist erst 16, Ran, du bist zu jung um Kinder zu bekommen. Also treibst du das Kind ab und-"

"Abtreibung?", fragte Ran ungläubig und riss den Mund auf. "Paps, das ist meine Entscheidung, ganz allein meine! Es ist mein Baby!"

Shinichi öffnete schon den Mund und wollte unser Baby sagen, doch Kogoro sah ihn mit einem derartigen Blick an, dass der Oberschüler die Hand des Todes um seinen Hals schon fast wieder spüren konnte.

"Ran, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe. Du kommst ja mit ihm klar und kannst ihn in Schach halten."

Kogoro begann wieder zu fluchen.

"Ja, geh nur, du mieser-"

"Ich sehe schon, das wird wirklich das Beste sein", musste Ran eingestehen und küsste ihn demonstrativ vor Kogoros Augen. "Ich melde mich bei dir, so schnell ich kann, okay?"

"Alles klar. Ich gehe nach Hause, du findest mich also dort."

"Ist gut."

Ohne sich von Kogoro zu verabschieden, aber nicht ohne Ran leidenschaftlich zu küssen, verliess Shinichi die Detektei und machte sich auf den Weg zu sich nach Hause. Er war sich sicher, dass Ran ihren Vater zur Vernunft bringen würde, immerhin hatte sie sehr kräftige und schlagende Argumente.

Eine knappe Stunde später stand Ran tatsächlich vor der Tür der Villa Kudo und fiel Shinichi um den Hals, kaum hatte er ihr geöffnet. Er war überrascht, denn er hatte sie nicht so früh erwartet.

"Dein Vater hat dir erlaubt, zu mir zu kommen?", fragte er und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Ran lächelte verführerisch.

"Nein, er hat mir erlaubt, rauszugehen, von dir habe ich nichts gesagt. Aber ich habe ihm versprechen müssen, pünktlich um zehn Uhr wieder zu Hause zu sein."

"Na, bis dahin haben wir ja noch genügend Zeit. Irgendeine Idee, was wir machen könnten?"

"Nach dieser Aufregung zu Hause hätte ich nichts gegen etwas Entspannung und Ruhe", murmelte Ran und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Kann ich verstehen", sagte Shinichi, dem es nicht anders ging. Nach dem Beinahe-Mord an ihm wollte er einfach nur Rest des Tages mit Ran geniessen, und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, das auch zu tun, egal was kam oder passieren würde.

Hätte Shinichi jedoch gewusst, dass Kogoro nicht aufgegeben und viel mehr Einfluss auf seine Tochter hatte, als ihm lieb war, hätte er die traute Zweisamkeit sicherlich nicht geniessen können...

Kapitel 5: Wohlgehütete Geheimnisse

Während der nächsten fünf Tage bemerkte Ran eine Veränderung bei Shinichi. Er war nie unzufrieden, genervt oder gar wütend, im Gegenteil. Er war entspannt, die ganze Zeit gut gelaunt und auch glücklich.

Ran war beeindruckt. Scheinbar kam Shinichi sehr gut mit der Situation klar, sogar besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gerade nett von ihr war, ihren Freund in Sicherheit zu wiegen, was den Schutz bei der folgenreichen Liebesnacht anging, aber... Nein, das konnte sie nicht erklären. Er dachte, es wäre sicher, aber sie hatte genau gewusst, dass es eben nicht so war. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schuldig deswegen, auch wenn Shinichi ihr schon mehrmals versichert hatte, dass er ihr nicht böse war.

"Und du bist wirklich nicht sauer, dass ich dich im Glauben gelassen habe, dass-", fragte Ran jedoch eines Morgens und wurde sofort von Shinichi unterbrochen.

"Ran, das Thema hatten wir doch schon", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Und ich erinnere mich, an jenem ganz speziellen Abend hattest du besonders viel Spass. Jetzt weiss ich auch warum."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Vergiss es und schau nach vorne. Das ist jetzt wichtiger. Wir haben schliesslich Einiges vor uns."

"Oh ja", bestätigte Ran und verstand Shinichis Botschaft zwischen den Zeilen. "Aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät in die Schule kommen wollen."

"Na dann los!"

Vier Tage später jedoch, am Montagmorgen, als Shinichi Ran wie so oft in letzter Zeit für die Schule abholen wollte, öffnete Kogoro ihm die Tür. Er wäre am liebsten sofort wieder auf den Jungdetektiv losgegangen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen.

"Hau ab!"

"Ich wollte nur Ran-", begann Shinichi, doch schon fuhr Kogoro ihm über den Mund.

"Sie kommt heute nicht in die Schule, sie ist krank. Und jetzt hau ab."

Shinichi konnte nur noch eine gute Besserung wünschen, dann wurde auch schon die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeknallt. Nachdenklich machte er sich alleine auf den Weg zur Schule, aber Bedenken hatte er keine. Jeder konnte mal krank werden, auch Ran. Es brachte nichts, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Beim Gedanken an Ran wurde er sofort etwas fröhlicher, und er freute sich schon darauf, sie zu sehen, wenn sie wieder gesund war.

Doch die nächsten drei Tage blieb sie krank, und am vierten Tag wurde Shinichis Glaube an eine rosige Zukunft mit ihr stark erschüttert. An jenem Tag war er nach der Schule noch etwas in der Stadt unterwegs, und dabei machte er eine unglaubliche Entdeckung. Eilig suchte er hinter der Ecke eines Hauses Deckung und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur anderen Strassenseite hinüber. Dort stand das renommierte Beika-Klinikum, doch nicht das Gebäude war für Shinichis Unglaube verantwortlich, sondern die zwei Personen, die es gerade verlassen hatten; seine Freundin und ihr Vater. Während Ran, die eine Mütze trug, den Kopf gesenkt hatte und mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin starrte, ging Kogoro erhobenen Hauptes neben ihr her und lächelte zufrieden.

Shinichi war sofort klar, was Ran getan haben musste. Es war derselbe Grund, warum Kogoro so dermassen zufrieden war; Er hatte sie endlich zu einer Abtreibung überreden können.

Geschockt und stocksteif blieb Shinichi dort stehen, wo er war, und wurde so plötzlich von Kogoro per Zufall entdeckt. Er begann breit zu grinsen und gab ihm so deutlich zu verstehen, dass er verloren hatte. Dann legte er einen Arm um Rans Schultern und ging mit ihr des Weges.

Shinichi konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gesehen hatte. Er traute Kogoro nicht zu, so gut schauspielern zu können, dass er ihn täuschen konnte, aber Ran sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus. Aber viel von ihrem Gesicht hatte er auch nicht gesehen, er konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, wie es ihr jetzt ging.

So oder so, er musste es aus ihrem eigenen Mund hören, dass sie das Baby nicht gewollt hatte, darum schrieb er ihr eine SMS.

Komm bitte in einer Stunde zur Parkbank bei der Klippe. Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wichtig.

Doch Ran kam nicht. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Und sie meldete sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr bei ihm. Shinichi ahnte, warum.

Er ging noch während dreier Schultage zum Unterricht, dann meldete auch er sich krank. Tatsächlich sah er nicht mehr gesund aus, sein Gesicht hatte stetig immer mehr die Farbe von Kalk angenommen und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Schulstoff konzentrieren.

Shinichi hatte immer noch hässliche blaue Flecken am Hals, die von Kogoro stammten, die jedoch nur sehr langsam verblassten. Er war nicht sehr froh darüber, aber jetzt wünschte er sich neue Würgemale herbei, wenn dafür Ran wieder bei ihm war. Doch dieser Wunsch blieb ihm verwehrt, und er blieb krank.

Als Ran eine Woche später endlich wieder in die Schule ging, freute sie sich auf Shinichi, doch ihre Vorfreude verflog schnell. Noch vor Schulbeginn erkannte sie, dass er nicht kommen würde, und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem in der Sportstunde Fussball gespielt wurde. Das war schon vor über einem Monat vereinbart worden, deswegen konnte Ran sich Shinichis Abwesenheit nicht erklären. Also beschloss sie, nach der Schule kurz nach Hause zu gehen und anschliessend bei ihm in der Villa vorbeizuschauen.

"Ich gehe zu Shinichi!"

Kogoro zeterte sofort wieder los.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, sonst schwängert er dich wieder!"

Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Paps, das Thema hatten wir, lass mich damit in Ruhe. Tschüss!"

Kaum war sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen klingelte sie. Doch obwohl sie wusste, dass Shinichi zu Hause war, öffnete er ihr nicht. Ran klopfte, aber wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort.

Seufzend holte sie den Hausschlüssel, den Shinichi ihr vor Ewigkeiten mal gegeben hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und schloss kurzerhand die Tür auf.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, ich bin's."

Erneut kam keine Antwort zurück, die Villa schien wie ausgestorben.

Fast wie ausgestorben.

Ein leises Rascheln war zu hören, es kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als Ran besagten Raum betrat, bekam sie einen leichten Schock. Auf dem Sofa, mit angezogenen Knien und nur in Trainingshosen und langärmeligen Sweatshirt gekleidet, sass ihr Freund und starrte komplett in Gedanken versunken auf ein Foto.

"Shinichi?"

Langsam trat sie näher, setzte sich schliesslich neben ihn und warf einen Blick auf das Foto. Es zeigte sie und ihn als zweijährige Zwerge, und sofort war sie von dieser Aufnahme angetan. "Wo hast du denn dieses Foto her?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Die hat meine Mutter damals gemacht", murmelte er traurig und ohne sie anzusehen. Ran liess den Blick vom Foto zu Shinichis Gesicht wandern, dann begann sie ihre Hände zu kneten.

"Hör zu, Shinichi, ich... ich muss mit dir reden."

Er erwiderte nichts, und Ran beschloss, einfach weiterzusprechen. Sie wusste schliesslich, dass er ihr zuhörte. "Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht."

"Ich weiss", murmelte Shinichi kaum hörbar und starrte weiterhin auf das Foto. Todernst sah Ran ihn an.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, und ich habe mich entschieden. Und nichts und niemand wird diese Entscheidung beeinflussen."

"Ich weiss", wiederholte Shinichi und holte tief Luft. "Ich habe dich beim Krankenhaus gesehen, zusammen mit deinem Vater." Er hielt kurz inne, dann sah er sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. "Ran, ich verstehe das nicht. Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du das Baby abgetrieben? Ich dachte, du wärst glücklich!"

Ran sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Ist es denn so schlimm für dich?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Shinichi dieses Mal mit etwas lauterer Stimme, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und stützte sich seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. "Für mich ist es das Ende der Welt. Du hast meinen Lebenstraum zerstört, aber... aber ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Wenn dein Vater nicht so ein verdammter Mistkerl wäre, hätte er dich nie so unter Druck gesetzt."

Diese Aussage irritierte Ran.

"Deinen Lebenstraum soll ich zerstört haben?", fragte sie verwundert. "Aber was hat dein Traum, ein weltberühmter Detektiv zu werden, mit mir und meiner Entscheidung zu tun?"

Shinichi sah hoch, und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Es war ein Anblick, den Ran bei ihm bisher nur sehr wenige Male gesehen hatte. Er war kurz vor dem Weinen.

"Ich verrate dir ein lange gehütetes Geheimnis", sagte Shinichi daraufhin mit brüchiger Stimme und strich sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Ran erwiderte nichts, sie signalisierte ihm aber, dass sie versprach, es niemandem zu sagen. Shinichi senkte den Kopf und begann zu sprechen. "Weisst du, es war zwar schon mein Traum, ein berühmter Detektiv zu werden, aber das stand nur an zweiter Stelle. Im Vergleich zu meinem wahren Lebenstraum ist das sogar gar nichts."

"Was ist es?"

Shinichi schluckte, bevor er die Worte aussprach, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannten.

"Es gibt weiss Gott romantischere Orte als dieses Wohnzimmer, aber..."

Er schaute sie an, sah tief in ihre ozeanblauen Augen, und seine nächsten Worte zeugten von der gewaltigen Liebe, die er für Ran empfand. "Ran, ich... ich wollte dich, wenn wir volljährig sind, bitten, meine Frau zu werden. Ich wollte dich heiraten und mit dir eine Familie gründen. Ich wollte Kinder mit dir, ich wollte mit dir alt werden..."

Ran klappte vor Erstaunen und Überwältigung die Kinnlade herunter, doch sie erwiderte nichts. Somit erleichterte sie es Shinichi, ohne Stimmverlust weiterzureden. "Aber da du das Baby abgetrieben hast, spielt das alles keine Rolle mehr. Ich verfluche und hasse deinen Vater dafür."

Ran währenddessen konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was Shinichi gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

"Du wolltest mich heiraten? Und mit mir Kinder haben?"

Sie war perplex und völlig überrascht. "Ehrlich?"

"Na klar", antwortete Shinichi, während ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Ich liebe dich, seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemand anders zu heiraten. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass wenn wir beide nicht heiraten... dann werde ich überhaupt nicht heiraten. Ich werde ledig bleiben, bis ich sterbe. Ich habe mich für den Rest meines Lebens auf dich festgelegt. Weisst du, Ran, ich war so erfreut über die Nachricht, dass du schwanger bist, dass ich-"

"Du warst geschockt."

"Zuerst ja, aber kannst du mir das verdenken? Klar war ich zuerst geschockt, aber nachher war ich so glücklich darüber. Hast du das denn nicht bemerkt?"

"Doch, natürlich, aber... Ist es wirklich dein Ernst?"

"Natürlich", bestätigte Shinichi traurig. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Hilf mir, es zu verstehen, bitte."

Ran seufzte, dann rutschte sie ganz dicht neben ihn.

"Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte sie daraufhin und sah ihn ernst an.

"Sicher kann ich das, du kennst mich doch", antwortete er ihr und hatte keine Ahnung, was ihre Frage bezwecken sollte. Doch auf die Antwort musste er nicht lange warten. Ran griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

Shinichi machte grosse Augen, als Ran nickte und zu lächeln begann.

"Du meinst... Du hast nicht...?"

Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich brachte es nicht über mich, immerhin... ist das Baby von dir. Von dem Menschen, den ich über alles liebe."

Shinichi fiel ihr um den Hals und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es waren aber nicht Tränen der Trauer, sondern Tränen der Freude.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst", flüsterte er ihr daraufhin ins Ohr und strich ihr durchs Haar. Sie lächelte.

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Für die nächsten Minuten genoss Shinichi einfach nur die Umarmung und die Nähe seiner Freundin, dann brannte ihm plötzlich eine Frage auf der Zunge. Langsam löste er sich von ihr.

"Aber sag mal, Ran. Wenn du das Baby nicht abgetrieben hast, warum hat dein Vater dann so zufrieden gegrinst, als ihr das Krankenhaus verlassen habt?"

"Weil er geglaubt hatte, und er tut das noch immer, dass ich es wirklich getan habe", erklärte Ran. "Zum Glück hatte er nicht beim Eingriff dabei sein wollen, ich war also mit der Ärztin ganz alleine. Sie hat sofort gesehen, dass ich eigentlich nicht wollte, und nachdem ich ihr alles erzählt und ihr die ganze Situation erklärt habe, hatte sie mir angeboten, Paps in Unwissenheit zu lassen. Denn auch wenn er das Formular unterschieben hatte, war es noch immer meine Entscheidung, ob ich wirklich wollte oder nicht. Beim späteren Verlassen des Krankenhauses tat ich so, als hätte ich wirklich abgetrieben."

"An dir ist eine Schauspielerin verloren gegangen", sagte Shinichi stolz. "Mutters Schauspielkünste sind ein Witz gegen deine."

Ran lächelte verlegen.

"So konnte ich Paps beruhigen und in falsche Sicherheit wiegen, und ich konnte herausfinden, ob du wirklich ein Kind willst. Apropos deine Mutter... Wann hast du vor, es ihr und deinem Vater zu sagen?"

"Oh. Irgendwann", antwortete Shinichi nach kurzem Überlegen. "Es eilt ja nicht. Ausserdem habe ich so in nächster Zeit noch keinen Stress mit meiner Mutter."

"Warum Stress?", fragte Ran verblüfft. "So eine Nachricht löst normalerweise Freude aus, und wie ich sie kenne..."

"Tut es ja auch, aber ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie Grossmutter wird. Und dass Grossmütter alt wären."

Shinichi grinste. "Du weisst ja, wie empfindlich sie auf ihr Alter reagiert."

Nun musste auch Ran lachen; sie hatte Shinichis 'Plan' verstanden.

"Ich habe übrigens in etwas mehr als zwei Wochen wieder einen Termin im Krankenhaus. Paps wurde gesagt, ich müsse kommen, um zu schauen, ob alles weg ist. In Wahrheit aber ist es eine Untersuchung, die zeigen soll, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist. Er will ja sowieso nicht dabei sein, also sollte es kein Problem sein."

"Also wirst du das Kind wirklich behalten, ja?", fragte Shinichi noch mal hoffnungsvoll zur Sicherheit nach, und Ran wurde ernst.

"Ja, aber..." Sie schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Shinichi, du musst mir etwas versprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich, okay? Bitte."

"Alles, was du willst."

Ran räusperte sich.

"Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich beginnen soll..."

"Sag es einfach."

Ran räusperte sich erneut und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Du weisst, dass ich Frauen nicht mag, die ihre Freunde oder Männer verändern wollen."

"Ja, das hast du mal erwähnt", sagte Shinichi nachdenklich und wartete auf mehr. "Und?"

"Nun ja... In diesem Falle muss ich so eine Frau sein."

"Ich höre?"

Ran gab sich einen Ruck.

"Shinichi, bitte versprich mir, dass du immer auf dich aufpasst. Nimm keine gefährlichen Fälle mehr an, schraube zurück. Ich will, dass meine Kinder einen Vater haben, und zwar so lange wie möglich. Ich will nicht eines Tages mit ihnen vor deinem Grab stehen, das würde mir das Herz brechen. Du lebst gefährlich, und ich mache mir deswegen immer grosse Sorgen. Du weisst das."

"Okay", sagte Shinichi verständnisvoll und fügte gleich zwei Fragen hinzu. "Aber was heisst hier 'Kinder'? Willst du denn mehrere?"

Ran errötete leicht.

"Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Ich würde gerne mehrere Kinder haben, eine Grossfamilie wäre schön. Ich beneidete immer die Kinder, die Geschwister hatten, und ich tue es heute noch. Meine Kinder sollen dieses Gefühl kennen lernen, das wäre wirklich ein Traum von mir."

"Du meinst unsere Kinder", berichtigte Shinichi sie und lächelte. "Du wirst bestimmt eine gute Mutter."

"Und du ein toller Vater. Und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, die Mutter deiner Kinder zu sein", fügte Ran murmelnd hinzu, bevor sie sich an Shinichi kuschelte und sich im Wohnzimmer Stille ausbreitete.

Ihr Freund fühlte sich wieder gesund, und er konnte sein Glück noch kaum fassen. Vor kurzer Zeit hatte er noch geglaubt, dass Ran ein moralisches Verbrechen begangen hatte, aber jetzt war sie bei ihm und trug noch immer sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen.

Doch das Glück hielt nicht lange an.

Knapp zwei Wochen später fand Kogoro heraus, dass Ran ihn angelogen hatte, er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie das Kind nicht abgetrieben hatte. Seine Tochter war noch immer schwanger, inzwischen schon im dritten Monat.

Kogoro fällte daraufhin zwei folgenschwere Entscheidungen, die ihr Leben für immer verändern sollten...

Kapitel 6: Verbannt

"Abführen!"

Kommissar Megures Stimme war eiskalt und seine Augen zeugten vom Unglaube und Ekel über den Mörder der jungen Frau.

Zwei Polizisten nahmen den Täter fest und befolgten Megures Anweisung, während er selber zusammen mit Shinichi, der den Mord aufgeklärt hatte, noch am Tatort zurückblieb. Er wies die noch anwesenden Polizisten an, den Fall abzuschliessen, und wandte sich dann Shinichi zu, der in Gedanken versunken die Tür anstarrte, aus der der Täter verschwunden war.

Der etwa vierzigjährige Mann hatte sich nicht damit abfinden können, dass seine siebzehnjährige Tochter schwanger war und mit ihrem Freund hatte durchbrennen wollen. Er hatte versucht, ihr eine Abtreibung schmackhaft zu machen, weil er absolut keine Lust auf das Babygeschrei hatte, doch sie hatte sich geweigert. Zusammen mit ihrem Freund hatte das Mädchen ihren Vater überzeugen wollen, sie diesbezüglich in Ruhe zu lassen. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich jedoch zum lautstarken Streit, bei dem die Situation eskalierte, und es kam, wie es nicht schrecklicher hätte kommen können. Der Mann prügelte dermassen stark auf seine Tochter ein, dass diese den Angriff nicht überlebte. Der Freund des Mädchens bekam auch eine Portion ab, aber er kam schwer verletzt mit dem Leben davon.

Auf den Täter würde eine Anklage wegen Schwangerschaftsabbruch, schwerer Körperverletzung und Mord zukommen.

Shinichi dachte über diesen Fall nach und konnte nicht verhindern, unangenehme Parallelen zwischen dem Mörder und Kogoro zu ziehen. Beide hatten eine Teenagertochter, die schwanger war, und beide waren davon alles andere als begeistert. Und beide wollten, dass sie abtrieb.

Shinichi seufzte und hob den Kopf.

Aber würde Kogoro tatsächlich soweit gehen und Ran verprügeln? Im Moment glaubte er zwar, sie hätte tatsächlich abgetrieben, aber da sie sich nicht zu diesem Schritt entschliessen wollte, würde dieses Geheimnis früher oder später ans Licht kommen. Immerhin konnte ein Babybauch meistens nicht die ganze Zeit über versteckt werden, und wenn das Baby erst mal auf der Welt war, war es sowieso kein Geheimnis mehr.

"Shinichi, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Megure sah ihn fragend und auch besorgt an, doch der Angesprochene winkte sofort ab.

"Ja, alles klar. Es ist nur dieser Fall, er ist-"

"Schrecklich, nicht wahr? Dass ein Vater so etwas seiner eigenen Tochter antun konnte."

"Ja..."

"Hör zu, Shinichi", begann Megure daraufhin mit väterlicher Stimme. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, sondern betrachte es als einen Fall wie jeden anderen auch."

Der junge Detektiv war nicht überzeugt.

"Aber so einfach ist das nicht", sagte er, doch der Kommissar hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, da einer seiner Untergebenen eine Frage hatte und nun Megures Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Shinichi seufzte, dann schaute er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete wie aus Eimern, meistens ging ein starker Wind, und eisigkalt war es auch noch. Es war ein Wetter, bei dem niemand freiwillig ins Freie gehen würde.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seiner schwangeren Freundin.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, wenn er Ran von Kogoro wegholen würde, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber er war ihr Vater, er hatte die Verantwortung für sie. Sie war noch nicht volljährig, deswegen hatte er in vielen Sachen ein Mitspracherecht. Leider, wie Shinichi zugeben musste.

Wie wenn man vom Teufel sprach begann plötzlich sein Handy zu klingeln, und nachdem Shinichi es hervorgeholt hatte, sah er auf den ersten Blick, dass es seine Freundin war. Er nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Hallo Ran. Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Shinichi, komm bitte schnell zu dir nach Hause, ich flehe dich an", schluchzte sie völlig in Tränen aufgelöst. Shinichi war irritiert.

"Ran, was ist denn los? Sag, ist das der Wind, den ich höre? Stehst du etwa draussen in diesem Sauwetter?"

"Ja. Ich habe den Schlüssel vergessen, und Professor Agasa ist nicht da. Bitte komm zu mir, ich kann nicht mehr."

"Was ist denn passiert? Warum bist du nicht bei dir zu Hause?"

"Paps hat mich rausgeschmissen, Shinichi! Er hat mich rausgeschmissen!"

"Ist der jetzt komplett bescheuert?", fragte Shinichi laut und voller Wut. "Das kann er doch nicht machen!"

"Ich kann nicht mehr, Shinichi. Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Seine Freundin begann zu weinen, und Shinichi sah sie schon vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie völlig verzweifelt und aufgelöst in der Kälte vor seinem Tor stand und nicht wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

"Ran, ich komme sofort zu dir, rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, okay?"

"Danke."

Shinichi klappte sein Handy zu und rannte zu Kommissar Megure, der wie alle anderen Polizisten in Aufbruchsstimmung war.

"Sie müssen mich nach Hause fahren, bitte."

Megure drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was?"

"Ich muss sofort nach Hause! Sie müssen mich fahren."

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber wir haben gerade erfahren, dass am anderen Ende der Stadt-"

"Mir ist egal, was anderswo passiert!", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Ich muss nach Hause, und zwar sofort!"

"Ich kann nicht, denn jede Minute zählt. Aber ich rufe dir ein Taxi, wenn du-"

"Nein, schon gut", winkte Shinichi ab und warf sich genervt seine Jacke über. "Bei mir zählt auch jede Minute, und es dauert eine Ewigkeit, bis das Taxi hier ist. Viel Glück beim anderen Fall."

Daraufhin eilte Shinichi zur Haustür und spurtete los.

Der Tatort befand sich nur etwa fünfzehn Gehminuten von seiner Villa entfernt, und glücklicherweise war er so sportlich und fit wie schon lange nicht mehr, so dass er die Strecke trotz abendlicher Dunkelheit in Rekordzeit zurücklegte. Jeder Weltmeister im Langstreckenlauf hätte gegen ihn verloren.

Als Shinichi nur Minuten später in die Strasse einbog, die zu seinem Zuhause führte, entdeckte er Ran zuerst nicht, doch je näher er kam, desto deutlicher erkannte er Umrisse.

"Ran? Ran!"

Niemand antwortete. Shinichi rannte die letzten paar Meter zu seinem Tor und entdeckte seine Freundin endlich; sie hockte zusammengekauert und am Tor gelehnt am Boden und hatte die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Ein Schluchzen entrann ihr, und es schüttelte sie. "Ran, hey. Komm, steh auf."

"Shinichi..."

Er half ihr hoch und umarmte sie kurz, dann musterte er sie. Ran trug nur ihren Rock und einen dünnen Pullover, doch beides war inzwischen tropfnass. Einen Schirm hatte sie nicht.

Sofort zog Shinichi sich seine Jacke aus und warf sie ihr über die Schultern, dann schloss er das Tor auf und geleitete sie an die Haustür, die er ebenfalls aufschloss. Wohlige Wärme kam Ran entgegen, sie fühlte sich sofort etwas besser. Aber Shinichis Nähe trug auch etwas dazu bei.

"Du bist bestimmt schon halb erfroren. Komm mit."

Ran hatte eigentlich schon erwartet, dass Shinichis Weg sie ins Wohnzimmer führte, doch sie irrte sich. Ihr Freund hob sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und trug sie die Treppe hoch. Sein Ziel war das Badezimmer. "Du nimmst jetzt erst mal ein heisses Bad und wärmst dich auf, und ich mache und etwas zu Essen."

"Ich habe aber keinen Hunger", murmelte Ran und sah zu, wie Shinichi den Stöpsel ins Loch steckte, den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und den Regler solange ausprobierte, bis das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hatte.

"Ehrlich nicht?"

"Nein."

"Dann eben einen Tee."

Er stand auf und trat zu Ran. "Geniess es und beruhige dich. Komm einfach ins Wohnzimmer runter, wenn dir danach ist, okay? Und ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst."

Ran war sehr dankbar ihm gegenüber.

"Ist gut. Ich danke dir."

"Gern geschehen. Und jetzt entspann dich, ja? Bis gleich."

Shinichi schloss die Tür hinter sich, und Ran schälte sich aus ihren nassen Klamotten. Das Wasser in der Badewanne fühlte sich im ersten Moment zu heiss an, doch nachdem sie ihren ganzen Körper einmal eingetaucht hatte, war es sehr angenehm und entspannend.

Eine Stunde später hörte der Detektiv Rans Stimme.

"Shinichi? Kommst du bitte mal hoch?"

Er folgte ihrem Ruf sofort und klopfte an, bevor er auf ihre Zustimmung hin das Badezimmer betrat. Ran sass noch immer in der Badewanne, aber es war ihr anzusehen, dass es ihr schon sehr viel besser ging.

"Was ist los?"

"Meine Klamotten."

"Was ist damit?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos und warf einen Blick auf den Pullover und den Rock, die Ran über den Heizkörper gehängt hatte, bevor sie in die Wanne gestiegen war.

"Ich habe keine anderen Anziehsachen dabei, nur die, die ich getragen hatte."

"Das ist kein Problem, du kannst etwas von mir anziehen. Du kriegst einen Schlafanzug von mir, und für morgen finden wir auch was Passendes. Gut, dass heute Freitag ist."

"Ja, morgen keine Schule, das ist schön. Ich habe sowieso anderes im Kopf", murmelte sie, und Shinichi wusste genau, woran sie dachte. Es war dasselbe, was auch ihn in der letzten Stunde beschäftigt hatte.

Zwanzig Minuten später sass Ran, in einen Schlafanzug von Shinichi gekleidet, auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und nippte an ihrem Tee.

"Willst du jetzt erzählen, was geschehen ist?", fragte Shinichi, der neben ihr sass und einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.

Ran stellte die Teetasse auf das Salontischchen und holte tief Luft. Ihr Puls war wieder stark erhöht.

"Paps hat es rausgefunden, Shinichi. Er weiss jetzt, dass ich nicht abgetrieben habe. Er ist so wütend geworden und hat mich-"

"Ran, erzähl doch erst mal, was passiert ist. Alles schön der Reihe nach, okay?"

Sie schniefte und zögerte so lange, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und ihre Stimme nicht mehr zittere, dann begann sie endlich zu erzählen.

"Gestern, während wir in der Schule waren, hat er im Krankenhaus angerufen und gefragt, ob der Kontrolltermin wegen der Abtreibung noch stand. Du kennst ihn ja, er wollte sichergehen. Die Sekretärin, die aber nichts von meiner Abmachung mit der Ärztin wusste, hatte daraufhin nachgeschaut und gesehen, dass nichts von einem Schwangerschaftsabbruch in meiner Akte stand. Sie hat zwar den Termin bestätigt, aber gesagt, dass ich nicht wegen der Abtreibung kommen würde, sondern um zu sehen, ob sich das Baby gut entwickelt."

"Das hat ihn stutzig gemacht, oder?", fragte Shinichi leise.

"Ja und nein", antwortete Ran. "Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass es im Krankenhaus eine Verwechslung gegeben hatte, aber dann wollte er sich sicher sein und durchsuchte kurzerhand mein Zimmer."

"Er hat was?"

Ran, die wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte, nickte.

"Er wurde fündig. Ich habe einmal ein Magazin gekauft, in dem unter anderem junge Frauen zu Wort kamen, was die Schwangerschaft anging, aber ich habe es zwischen meinen Schulsachen versteckt. Ich dachte, dass Paps nie auf die Idee käme, alles zu durchwühlen."

"Ich erinnere mich an das Magazin, aber das war nur ein Artikel unter vielen. Die anderen hatten mit Schule, Ausbildung, etwas Forschung und Altersheimen zu tun."

"Eben, darum dachte ich, wegen der Schul- und Ausbildungs-Artikel, dass Paps das andere nicht sehen würde. Aber dann hat er das Päckchen gefunden, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr rausreden, als er mich damit konfrontiert hat."

"Welches Päckchen?", fragte Shinichi verwundert.

"Das mit den Babysachen, das ich von unseren Mitschülern bekommen habe", antwortete Ran, und Shinichi bekam grosse Augen.

"Ein Geschenk hat uns das Genick gebrochen", murmelte er dann und senkte den Blick. "Beim Magazin hättest du dich noch rausreden können, aber nicht beim Päckchen."

"Ich habe es versucht, glaub mir", schniefte Ran und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber von da an wusste Paps, dass ich log."

Shinichi hatte Angst davor, seine nächste Frage zu stellen, aber er musste es tun.

"Und dann?"

Ran holte tief Luft.

"Er war natürlich ausser sich vor Wut und hat wieder herumgebrüllt. Er hat sogar die Hälfte unseres Geschirrs kaputtgeschlagen und einen Spiegel demoliert, und ich dachte schon, dass er gleich auf mich losgehen würde."

"Er wollte dich verprügeln?", fragte Shinichi sofort alarmiert und erinnerte sich an den Mordfall, den er erst vorhin aufgeklärt hatte.

Ran senkte den Kopf.

"Er wollte, ja, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Stattdessen hat er ein Bier nach dem anderen getrunken, und-"

"Alkohol erhöht aber das Aggressionspotential", unterbrach Shinichi sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Was geschah dann?"

Ran begann wieder zu schluchzen und war froh, dass Shinichi sie sofort in die Arme nahm und sie tröstete. "Ganz ruhig, Ran, ganz ruhig. Dir passiert nichts, ich bin ja da."

"Paps hat mich beschimpft und beleidigt, von wegen, ich wäre zu dumm um zu verhüten", erzählte sie daraufhin. "Und dass ich mich immer von dir um den Finger wickeln lasse."

"Sieht er denn nicht, dass wir uns lieben?", fragte Shinichi grummelnd. "Alle anderen wissen das doch."

"Aber Paps will es nicht sehen", sagte Ran leise und musste dann auch noch das loswerden, was sie am meisten verletzt hat. "Er hat auch gesagt, dass ich mich freiwillig von dir habe vergewaltigen lassen."

Sofort brauste Shinichi auf.

"Das war aber nicht sein Ernst, oder?"

"Doch, leider schon. Dann hat er mich vor zwei Wahlen gestellt. Er war zwar betrunken, aber ich weiss, dass es sein voller Ernst war."

"Was hat er dir angeboten?"

"Ich kann wieder nach Hause zurück, wenn ich dich im Gegenzug verlasse", schluchzte Ran und krallte sich an ihn. "Er ist der Meinung, dass du mich sowieso eines Tages in den Wind schiesst."

"Dann ist er auf dem Holzweg", sagte Shinichi sofort mit ruhiger Stimme und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Viele Jungen lassen ihre Freundinnen sitzen, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie sie geschwängert haben. Aber ich nicht."

Shinichi lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Ich stehe zu dir, wer oder was immer auch kommen mag. Das verspreche ich dir."

Ran hob den Kopf.

"Ist das wahr?"

"Natürlich", bestätigte Shinichi sofort. "Hast du etwa vergessen, worin mein Lebenstraum besteht?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich höre immer so gerne, wie du mir das sagst."

Shinichi lächelte erneut.

"Ich tue alles für dich, wirklich alles. Aber dich verlassen, das werde ich nie. Eher sterbe ich."

Die schwangere Oberschülerin war erleichtert und froh über seine aufrichtige Treue, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke, ihn durch den Tod zu verlieren, Angst machte.

"Und was war die zweite Wahl?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin und strich ihr wieder über den Rücken. "Die hat sicher etwas mit dem Baby zu tun, oder?"

Ran nickte.

"Er hat gedroht, dass wenn ich das Kind nicht abtreiben lasse..."

"Ja?"

Ran schluckte.

"Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er dich wegen Vergewaltigung anzeigen."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf.

"So etwas habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Dieser Mistkerl. Statt, dass er sich freut, wenn seine Tochter wirklich glücklich ist, versucht er mit allen Mitteln, das Gegenteil zu erzwingen. Es tut mir leid, Ran, wenn ich das sage, aber jetzt hasse ich deinen Vater. So darf er nicht mit dir umspringen, das ist unterstes Niveau."

Ran erwiderte nichts. Sie konnte ihren Freund verstehen, sie verstand ihn sogar sehr gut. Wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, würde sie Kogoro wohl auch hassen...

Shinichi seufzte. "Also hat Kogoro dich rausgeschmissen, weil du mich nicht verlassen willst und, was wohl der Hauptgrund war, weil du das Kind behalten willst."

Ran nickte erneut.

"So sieht es aus."

"Und was sagt deine Mutter dazu?"

"Sie weiss noch gar nichts davon", antwortete Ran leise. "Seit wir mit ihr beim Frauenarzt waren, habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen oder mit ihr gesprochen. Ich wollte zwar, aber sie ist gerade auf Geschäftsreise, und da will ich sie nicht stören."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, und Ran hatte wieder einen Anflug von Verzweiflung.

"Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste ihr Freund genau, worin der nächste Schritt bestand.

"Du ziehst erst mal bei mir ein, das ist das Beste", sagte er. "Und morgen überlegen wir uns, wie es weitergeht. Bist du einverstanden?"

"Erlaubt es dein Vater denn, wenn ich hier bin?"

"Er sieht dich schon fast als eigene Tochter an, mach dir um ihn oder seine Meinung keine Sorgen. Ausserdem ist er ja sowieso die meiste Zeit gar nicht hier. Also, was sagst du? Bleibst du?"

Die Oberschülerin war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

"Aber wenn ich zu dir ziehe, was wird dann aus Paps? Er wird ohne mich nicht klarkommen."

"Ran, bitte hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu", sagte Shinichi sofort und sah sie ernst an. "Es gibt jetzt nur zwei Personen, um die du dich kümmern musst. Nur zwei Menschen."

"Du und ich?"

"Fast", antwortete Shinichi. "Du und das Baby. Ran, du musst jetzt für dich schauen, nur das zählt. Kogoro hat dich rausgeschmissen, du bist nicht freiwillig gegangen, vergiss das nicht. Und er hat dich wohl hart angefasst, als er dich ausgesperrt hat, nicht wahr?"

"Woher weisst du das?", fragte Ran erstaunt. Es entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit, aber diese Sache hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt.

"Ich habe die blauen Flecken an deinen Oberarmen gesehen, vorhin im Bad."

"Die wird er dir anhängen", vermutete Ran und senkte den Blick. "Vielleicht habe ich doch einen Fehler gemacht, als ich nicht sofort versucht habe, mit ihm zu reden."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue. "Du nennst es einen Fehler, wenn du deine Träume lebst? Ran, du musst dein eigenes Leben leben, sonst wirst du nie glücklich!"

"Aber... Paps und die blauen Flecken-"

"Egal. Ich werde diesem Kerl schon noch die Meinung sagen, sollte er sie wirklich mir anhängen wollen. Der wird sich noch wundern, das garantiere ich."

"Du scheinst dir ziemlich sicher zu sein."

Shinichi schaute sie wieder an.

"Wenn es um dich geht, lasse ich nicht mit mir verhandeln. Ich lasse mir nichts sagen, ich lasse mich auch von Drohungen nicht einschüchtern. Und ich schiesse dich auch nicht in den Wind, egal ob andere das wollen oder nicht."

Er hielt kurz inne. "Es gibt nur eine einzige Person, die mich von dir trennen könnte."

"Paps?", fragte Ran und wusste nicht, ob sie auf ein Ja oder ein Nein hoffen sollte.

"Nein. Du", antwortete Shinichi mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit. "Wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Und du mich nicht mehr willst..."

Jetzt war Ran sich sicher.

"Bevor ich das zu dir sage, sterbe ich."

Shinichi lächelte glücklich.

"Das ist meine Ran."

Sie kuschelte sich daraufhin an ihn und seufzte glücklich.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe."

"Ich auch."

Shinichi verstummte einen Augenblick und dachte nach, dann fuhr er leise fort. "Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen und dich vom Rauswurf erholen. Morgen schläfst du dich mal richtig aus, und dann überlegen wir uns einen Schlachtplan."

"Einen Schlachtplan?", fragte Ran und kicherte.

"Ja, und der wird funktionieren. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wir schaukeln das Kind schon."

"Das hast du schön gesagt. Eine nette Redewendung."

Ran lächelte.

Jetzt hatte sie wieder Vertrauen gefasst, sie hatte wieder Mut, ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Jetzt schien alles gut zu werden.

Ran freute sich zwar auf das Leben, das in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs, aber trotzdem konnte sie ihre Schwangerschaft noch immer nicht geniessen. Denn Kogoros Feldzug gegen das junge Pärchen, besonders gegen Shinichi, war noch nicht beendet...

Kapitel 7: Unverhoffte Unterstützung

Es war angenehm ruhig im Schlafzimmer.

Ran seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie schlief weiter und bemerkte nicht, wie Shinichi sie liebevoll wieder zudeckte. Seit Kogoro sie aus der Wohnung rausgeschmissen hatte, waren erst ein paar Stunden vergangen, aber so entspannt hatte er sie seither noch nicht gesehen. Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange, dann stibitzte er ihr Handy und ging ins Wohnzimmer runter.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht über schlecht geschlafen, Rans Rausschmiss hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen und beschäftigt, als er es zugeben wollte, und er ahnte, dass er sich besser heute als morgen Hilfe holte. Auf seine eigenen Eltern konnte er jedoch nicht zählen, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo am Nordpol verschollen waren, und Rans Eltern... Neben ihrem Vater gab es auch noch ihre Mutter, die noch gar nichts von der neuen Situation ihrer Tochter wusste.

Shinichi seufzte, dann suchte er Eris Nummer in Rans Handy und tippte sie in sein Telefon.

Nach dem fünften Klingeln nahm die erfolgreiche Anwältin den Anruf entgegen.

"Kisaki?"

"Hallo Frau Kisaki, hier spricht Shinichi Kudo."

"Shinichi?", fragte Eri völlig überrascht. "Woher hast du meine Nummer?"

"Von Rans Handy. Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie anrufe, aber ich dachte, Sie wollen wissen, was gestern mit Ran passiert ist. Ausserdem wollte ich Sie um einen Rat bitten."

Eri war sofort alarmiert.

"Geht's um meine Kleine? Geht's um Ran? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"

Shinichi suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Na ja, ich würde sagen, dass es ihr körperlich gut geht, aber seelisch-"

"Ist sie bei dir?", fragte Eri augenblicklich. "Kann ich mit ihr reden?"

"Ja, das heisst, nein. Sie ist bei mir, aber sie schläft noch, und ich möchte sie nicht wecken. Ran hatte gestern einen höllischen Tag und war erst in den Morgenstunden eingenickt. Bitte lassen Sie sie in Ruhe schlafen."

Eri blieb drei Sekunden lang stumm.

"Kogoro hätte sie sofort aus dem Bett geholt und sich nicht um ihre Gefühle oder Bedürfnisse geschert."

"Er ist auch der Grund, warum ich anrufe", murmelte Shinichi. "Wenn Sie jetzt kurz Zeit hätten, würde ich Ihnen gerne erzählen, was passiert ist."

"Ich habe meinen nächsten Termin erst in einer Stunde, du hast Glück", erklärte Eri und setzte sich anders hin. "Schiess los."

Shinichi erzählte der Anwältin restlos alles, was er selber erlebt und was Ran ihm am Vortag erzählt hatte, und setzte sie auch darüber in Kenntnis, was Kogoro von seiner Tochter verlangte. Eri hatte der Erzählung stumm zugehört, und nachdem Shinichi geendet hatte, brauchte sie erst mal ein paar Minuten, um alles zu verdauen.

"Kogoro hat Ran tatsächlich vor die Wahl gestellt? Sie darf zu ihm zurück, wenn sie dir im Gegenzug den Laufpass gibt? Und sie soll das Baby abtreiben, wenn sie nicht will, dass er dich wegen Vergewaltigung anzeigt?"

"So hat Ran es mir zumindest gesagt, ja."

"Das ist unfassbar", sagte Eri mit leiser Stimme. "Ich kann das kaum glauben."

"Tja", seufzte Shinichi. "Ich habe Ran zwar gesagt, dass ich vollkommen hinter ihr stehe, egal was kommt oder wofür sie sich entscheidet, aber ich glaube, sie ist noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie wirklich will."

"So etwas habe ich befürchtet", murmelte Eri nachdenklich. "Ran liebt ihren Vater zu sehr, als dass sie ihn einfach so verlässt oder vor den Kopf stösst."

Shinichi seufzte erneut und strich sich über die Stirn.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun, Frau Kisaki? Was, wenn Ran das Baby doch noch abtreiben will?"

"Du willst das Kind also?", fragte Eri ernst, und auch Shinichi antwortete ernsthaft.

"Natürlich, was für eine Frage. Es wäre mein grösstes Glück."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort. "Hören Sie, ich weiss, dass unser Verhältnis zueinander nicht so entspannt ist, wie Ran es sich wünscht, aber Sie können mir glauben, dass ich Ran anders behandle als Kogoro Sie. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Jungen, die ihre Freundin sitzen lassen, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie sie geschwängert haben. Ich werde mich gut um Ran und das Baby kümmern, das verspreche ich."

"Ich weiss."

"Sie wissen es?", fragte Shinichi perplex, und wieder lächelte Eri.

"Natürlich weiss ich das. Ich sehe doch, wer meiner Tochter gut tut und wer nicht, und ich sehe auch, wie glücklich Ran mit dir ist, egal ob sie nur von dir redet oder Zeit mit dir verbringt. Wenn meine Tochter glücklich ist, bin ich es auch, und ich möchte ihr nicht im Weg stehen, ich möchte ihr eine Hilfe sein, egal bei was. Ich bin immerhin ihre Mutter. Ausserdem freue ich mich auf das Baby."

"Ja, ich will natürlich auch, dass Ran glücklich ist, aber-"

Shinichi brach ab, als ihm etwas Unglaubliches auffiel. "Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

Eri lächelte wieder, was Shinichi natürlich erneut nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich sagte, dass ich mich auf das Baby freue. Und was ist so falsch daran, wenn ich mich freue, wenn die eigene Tochter selbst Mutter wird? Es wird bestimmt ein ganz süsser Fratz, der Kleine."

Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund sass Shinichi auf der Treppe mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand. Eri freute sich auf das Kind! Damit hatte er nie und nimmer gerechnet, nie! Aber es freute ihn natürlich umso mehr, eine Vertraute und Helferin gewonnen zu haben.

"Also... dann kann ich auf Ihre Unterstützung zählen, Frau Kisaki?"

"Nenn mich Eri. Wir sind ja bald eine Familie, also bitte nicht so förmlich."

Shinichi lächelte erleichtert. Das war das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, dass die Anwältin ihre Meinung über ihn revidiert hatte.

"Gerne, Eri. Damit machen Sie, ich meine... Damit machst du Ran wahrscheinlich sehr glücklich."

"Das habe ich auch beabsichtigt."

Shinichi brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, dann kam er auf den zweiten Grund seines Anrufes zurück.

"Was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt tun sollen?"

Eri antwortete prompt.

"Am besten bleibt Ran erst mal bei dir, wenn das für dich in Ordnung geht. Heute habe ich leider noch einige Termine, die ich nicht verschieben kann, aber morgen würde ich gerne bei euch vorbeikommen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Und ich möchte auch noch mit meiner Tochter reden."

"Ich bin einverstanden, und Ran sicher auch."

"Gut, dann komme ich um halb zwei Uhr vorbei, ja?"

"Alles klar."

Und noch etwas, Shinichi", fügte Eri ernst, aber auch verständnisvoll hinzu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der möglichen Anzeige von Kogoro. Ich weiss, dass du mein Mädchen nicht vergewaltigt hast, und falls mein Ex-Mann dich doch anzeigt, werde ich dich vor Gericht vertreten und auch verteidigen."

"Vielen Dank, aber geht das denn wirklich?", fragte Shinichi nicht ganz überzeugt. "Du bist die Mutter meiner Freundin, und somit sozusagen eine Familienangehörige."

"Ach was, so eng sehen die Anwälte und Richter das nicht, besonders bei einem Fall wie diesem."

Daraufhin plauderten sie noch über das Eine und Andere, bevor Eri meinte, dass ihr nächster Klient wahrscheinlich schon wartete und sie sich jetzt wieder an die Arbeit machen müsste.

Zwanzig Minuten später lag Shinichi auf dem Sofa und starrte in Gedanken versunken zur Decke hoch. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Ran langsam die Treppe herunterkam und ihn ansprach, als sie ihn entdeckte.

"Shinichi?"

Er zuckte zusammen und sah hoch. Ran, die noch seinen Schlafanzug trug, betrat zögernd das Wohnzimmer und kam auf ihn zu. "Warum bist du denn schon wach?"

"Guten Morgen, Ran. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, einigermassen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe mein Handy verlegt, ich finde es nirgends."

Shinichi lächelte sie verlegen an.

"Ich habe es genommen, tut mir leid. Hier ist es."

Fragend nahm sie ihr Gerät von Shinichi entgegen.

"Was hast du damit gemacht?"

"Ich brauchte die Nummer deiner Mutter, ich habe sie angerufen."

Ran riss die Augen auf.

"Du hast was?"

"Ich habe Eri angerufen und ihr alles erzählt, was du mir erzählt hast. Sie weiss jetzt über alles Bescheid. Und sie kommt morgen her, um mit uns das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen."

Seine Freundin war nicht überzeugt.

"Aber du und Mama, ihr versteht euch doch gar nicht."

"In Studien haben Beziehungen nur selten eine Chance, wenn die Eltern gegen die Liebe sind, das wissen wir inzwischen. Aber wir beide, wir setzen uns durch, hast du verstanden? Meine Eltern sind auf unserer Seite, da bin ich mir sicher, und Eri wird uns übrigens auch tatkräftig unterstützen."

"Was?"

Ran war überrascht. "Mama hat also nichts mehr gegen dich?"

"Ich habe wie gesagt vorhin mit ihr telefoniert, und da sie es mir gesagt. Ausserdem hat sie mir das Du angeboten."

Sie lächelte.

"Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. "Scheinbar ist sie über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen."

Shinichi lächelte nur. Dass ihre Mutter auch noch gesagt hatte, dass sie sich auf das Baby freute, erzählte er ihr jetzt besser nicht. Das war Eris Aufgabe, nicht seine. Und die Vorfreude auf Rans Gesichtsausdruck wollte er ihr doch nicht verderben.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Ran und küsste ihn stattdessen.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie einfach etwas kuscheln wollten, klingelte das Telefon. Shinichi seufzte.

"Perfektes Timing, nicht wahr?"

"In solchen Sachen ist Paps Weltmeister", sagte Ran und seufzte ebenfalls.

"Und wenn er es wirklich ist?"

"Ich hoffe nicht. Aber geh ran, dann wissen wir es."

Stöhnend stand Shinichi auf, ging in die Eingangshalle und nahm dann den Anruf entgegen.

"Kudo?"

"Gib mir Ran, ich will sofort mit ihr sprechen."

Es war Kogoros wütende, aber auch lallende Stimme.

Shinichi grummelte und setzte sich auf die Treppe, als auch schon Ran an der Türschwelle erschien. Sie sah ihn nur an.

"Vergiss es, sie will nicht mit dir reden", erwiderte Shinichi gereizt, nachdem er auf Lautsprecher geschaltet hatte. Kogoro reagierte noch gereizter auf die Worte.

"Hör auf mich zu duzen! Du redest mich immer noch mit 'Sie' an, kapiert?"

"Ich sieze nur Leute, die ich respektiere, aber du gehörst nicht dazu. Und sauf dir nicht immer die Birne weg, ich rieche deine Alkoholfahne sogar durch den Telefonhörer."

Ran schlug sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht und liess sich zu Boden gleiten.

"Gib mir jetzt meine Tochter!"

"Nein! Sie schläft noch, und ich will sie nicht wecken, also respektier das!"

Shinichi log, das war ihm bewusst, aber in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal. Kogoro währenddessen wollte diese Worte ohnehin nicht glauben.

"Ran schläft noch? Jetzt, um elf Uhr morgens?"

"Ja, na und? Es ist Samstag, da darf sie doch mal ausschlafen", antwortete Shinichi, dann legte er eine Hand auf die Sprechmuschel, damit Kogoro seinen nächsten Satz nicht hörte, und fügte ein paar Worte an Ran gewandt hinzu. "Wahrscheinlich wirft er mir jetzt vor, dass ich dich unter Drogen gesetzt habe, um dich in die Kiste zu kriegen."

"Quatsch", giftete Kogoro auf die Aussage mit dem Ausschlafen zurück. "Du hast sie bestimmt unter Drogen gesetzt, um dich an ihr vergehen zu können!"

Shinichi warf Ran einen Blick zu, und sie wandte sich ab. Sie schämte sich für ihren Vater, am liebsten würde sie in Grund und Boden versinken. Ihr Freund währenddessen sprach wieder mit Kogoro.

"Ich habe keine Lust, noch länger mit einem unfähigen und ignoranten Starrkopf wie dir zu reden. Hör auf, Lügen über mich zu verbreiten, und lass uns endlich in Ruhe! Und komm bloss nicht auf die Idee, hier aufzutauchen. Du hast Hausverbot, verstanden?"

Dann knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort von Kogoro abzuwarten. "Ich habe endgültig genug von diesem Kerl."

"Ich muss mich für ihn entschuldigen, Shinichi", murmelte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen, doch er winkte sofort ab.

"Das musst du nicht. Kogoro ist alt genug, und dass du seine Tochter bist, dafür kannst du nichts. Es ist nur schade, dass er nicht auf meine Warnung gehört hat. Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass so etwas passiert."

"Welche Warnung?", fragte Ran irritiert. "Dass was passiert?"

Shinichi schaute sie an.

"Ich habe ihm mal gesagt, dass er dich früher oder später zwingt, dich zu entscheiden, und zwar zwischen uns. Er oder ich."

Ran erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sprach eine ihrer Ängste aus.

"Ein Baby ist zwar das grösste Glück zweier Liebender, allerdings auch die härteste Belastungsprobe für jede Beziehung. Denkst du, wir schaffen das?"

"Natürlich schaffen wir das. Ich versuche, meine Eltern zu erreichen, damit sie herkommen. Auf ihre Hilfe können wir zählen, ebenso auf die Hilfe deiner Mutter."

"Aber was ist, wenn-", wollte Ran weiter fragen, doch Shinichi unterbrach sie.

"Hör zu, Ran. Gegen das Herz ist der Kopf machtlos, das weisst du doch selber am besten. Hör auf dein Herz, es wird dir den richtigen Weg zeigen."

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Das klappt schon, hab Vertrauen."

Ran wagte kurz zu lächeln.

"Vertrauen habe ich eigentlich, aber etwas ganz anderes fehlt mir."

Shinichi war irritiert.

"Und was?"

"Meine Klamotten", antwortete sie. "Ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag in deinem Pyjama herumlaufen."

"Na ja, süss würdest du darin schon aussehen", sagte Shinichi und lächelte, während Ran rot anlief. "Aber du hast Recht."

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Weisst du, ob dein Vater heute eure Wohnung mal verlässt?"

"Wahrscheinlich ist er schon weg, denn wenn er wütend auf dich ist, lässt er sich immer in irgendeiner Bar volllaufen."

"Dann nichts wie los! Beeil dich!"

Ran war von Shinichis plötzlicher Eile überrascht.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Zieh dich um und komm mit. Wir holen deine Klamotten, solange er weg ist. Oder hast du es lieber, wenn er anwesend ist?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", murmelte Ran und war mit Shinichis Plan einverstanden.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie vor der Detektei Mori und waren guten Mutes. Kogoro war tatsächlich nicht da, sie waren also ungestört. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, wie lange das so sein würde, somit konnte es nicht schaden, sich zu beeilen.

"Ich habe keinen Schlüssel bei mir, wie sollen wir denn da reinkommen?", fragte Ran, als sie vor der verschlossenen Wohnungstür standen. Shinichi grinste sie an.

"Es gibt Mittel und Wege, wie ein Detektiv sich Zutritt verschaffen kann", sagte er nur, holte dann seine kleinen Werkzeuge hervor und begann, damit im Schlüsselloch zu stochern. Er benötigte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann sprang das Schloss auf und Ran konnte ohne Probleme die Tür öffnen.

"Einbrecher", murmelte sie an Shinichi gewandt zu und grinste.

"Komplizin des Einbrechers", entgegnete er und grinste ebenfalls. "Also, pack zusammen, was du brauchst, dann verschwinden wir wieder."

"Alles klar."

Ran machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wo sie eine Tasche hervorkramen und das Nötigste zusammenpacken wollte, als Shinichi sie plötzlich laut aufschreien hörte. Sofort rannte er zu ihr.

"Ich fasse es nicht!", keuchte Ran und betrachtete die Unordnung, di in ihrem Zimmer herrschte. Zwar waren alle ihre Bücher und Schulsachen ordentlich im Regal und auf dem Schreibtisch, doch alle Fotos von ihr und Shinichi, egal ob eingerahmt oder nicht, lagen kaputt am Boden. Die Glasscheiben waren zersplittert und die Rähmen kaputt, und Shinichi erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass seine Abbilder mit einem Messer traktiert worden waren, während Rans lächelnde Gesichter unversehrt blieben.

"Der gehört in die Klapse, eindeutig", murmelte Shinichi und griff nach Rans Hand. "Scheinbar ist es ganz gut, dass du nicht mehr hier wohnst."

"Aber wie konnte er nur?"

Shinichi, der am Fenster stand, antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern trieb sie stattdessen zur Eile an. Jetzt war keine Zeit, um sich über Kogoros psychischen Zustand Gedanken zu machen.

"Ran, beeil dich bitte mit Packen, ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dein Vater bald wieder zurückkommt."

Die schwangere Oberschülerin liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Obwohl sie immer noch geschockt war, wie weit Kogoros Hass gegen Shinichi inzwischen schon ging, holte sie eine grosse Sporttasche und füllte sie mit Klamotten, ihren Schulsachen und anderen persönlichen Sachen. Knappe zehn Minuten später hatte Ran alles, was sie wollte und brauchte.

"Ich bin soweit, wir können gehen."

"Gut", murmelte Shinichi und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. "Am besten wir verschwinden gleich wieder. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, Kogoro in die Arme zu laufen."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Ran und wollte sich gerade die Tasche schultern, als Shinichi schon nach dem schweren Gegenstand griff.

"Hast du alles? Klamotten, Schulsachen, Schlüssel und persönliche Dinge?"

"Ja, ja, ja und nochmals ja", lächelte Ran, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie die Wohnung wieder verlassen wollten, blieb sie urplötzlich stehen, und Shinichi, der dicht hinter ihr gegangen war, knallte in sie hinein.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich habe etwas Wichtiges vergessen", keuchte Ran und flitzte zurück in die Wohnung, während Shinichi nicht begeistert war.

"Ran, beeil dich!"

"Ich komme ja gleich, ich muss nur noch- Ah, da ist es ja!"

Wie der Blitz erschien Ran wieder an Shinichis Seite und hielt das Päckchen mit den Babysachen, das sie von ihren Mitschülerin bekommen hatte, fest in den Händen. "Jetzt können wir gehen."

Sie schloss die Tür und eilte die Treppe hinunter, Shinichi war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Sie beide wussten nicht, wie knapp es für sie war, denn just in dieser Sekunde, in der sie draussen um die Ecke bogen, tauchte Kogoro am anderen Ende der Strasse auf und torkelte nach Hause. Er hatte seine Tochter und deren Freund nicht gesehen.

Während der nächsten sechsunddreissig Stunden fühlte sich Ran bedeutend besser, und sie genoss die Stunden, die sie mit ihrem Freund verbringen konnte. Der Besuch ihrer Mutter Eri pünktlich um halb zwei Uhr am Sonntag machte ihren Tag perfekt, denn die Anwältin konnte ihre Tochter endlich vollends davon überzeugen, auf ihr Herz zu hören und das Baby zu behalten. Auch hatte Eri versprochen, selber noch mit ihrem Ex-Mann zu reden, worüber das Pärchen sehr froh war. Allerdings konnte sie das erst in den nächsten Tagen tun, was aber nicht weiter tragisch war. Shinichi war sehr glücklich über diesen Ausgang ihres Gesprächs, und er versprach, Eri auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Dann war es auch schon wieder fast Sonntagabend, das Wochenende war so gut wie vorbei.

Ran, die am Montag im Gegensatz zu Shinichi nicht zur Schule ging, weil sie sich nicht wirklich fit genug dafür fühlte, blieb bei ihm zu Hause und verbrachte den Tag auf dem Sofa. Mitten am Nachmittag klingelte es plötzlich, und Ran befürchtete schon, dass es ihr Vater war. Als sie jedoch zögernd die Haustür einen Spalt öffnete, stand nicht Kogoro draussen, sondern ein Polizist und seine Partnerin.

"Guten Tag", grüssten sie Ran sofort und stellten sich kurz vor. "Wohnt hier ein gewisser Junge namens Shinichi Kudo?"

"Ja, er ist mein Freund, worum geht's denn? Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte Ran sofort mit besorgter Stimme und erwartete schon das Allerschlimmste.

"Nicht, dass wir wüssten", antwortete die Polizistin, und Ran atmete auf. "Dann sind Sie also Ran Mori?"

"Ja, die bin ich."

"Dürfen wir reinkommen? Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden."

Ran öffnete die Tür ganz und liess die beiden Beamten eintreten.

"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Tee vielleicht?"

"Nein, danke, wir möchten nicht lange stören."

"Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte Ran, als sie im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten.

"Es geht um eine Anzeige wegen Vergewaltigung gegen Shinichi Kudo", kam die Polizistin zum Punkt. "Und wir müssen der Sache natürlich nachgehen."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Ran nachdenklich und seufzte. "Aber ich kann Ihnen gleich sagen, dass nie eine Vergewaltigung stattgefunden hat. Shinichi hat mich nie hart angefasst, und die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt schwanger bin... na ja. Es war aber nie ein Zwang."

"Es liegt aber eine Anzeige von einem Herrn-"

"Lassen Sie mich raten", unterbrach Ran den Polizisten und sah ihn an. "Derjenige, der die Anzeige aufgegeben hat, war Kogoro Mori, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig. Aber erzählen Sie uns doch bitte die ganze Geschichte."

Die schwangere Oberschülerin begann zu erzählen, und nachdem sie geendet hatte und der Polizist fragte, wo Shinichi war, antwortete Ran, dass er in der Schule wäre, er aber gleich zurückkommen müsste. Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, hörte sie auch schon, wie die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

"Ran, ich bin's!"

"Ich bin hier!", rief sie zurück. "Kommst du bitte mal? Wir haben Besuch."

Als Shinichi die Polizisten erblickte, wusste er sofort, woher der Wind wehte.

"Kogoro hat es also tatsächlich getan."

Ran nickte nur.

"Sie sind Shinichi Kudo?", fragte der Polizist und musterte ihn.

"Der bin ich. Ich nehme an, dass Sie hier sind, weil Kogoro mich wegen Vergewaltigung angezeigt hat, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und liess sich in den Sessel fallen.

"Er stellt mich also tatsächlich als Triebtäter dar, super."

"Na ja, bewiesen ist es ja noch nicht, aber um es rauszufinden, müssten Sie mir einige Fragen beantworten."

"Okay, schiessen Sie los."

"Wenn Sie abstreiten, die Tat begangen zu haben, warum hat Herr Mori Sie dann angezeigt?"

"Weil er mich hasst", antwortete Shinichi wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Er hatte schon eine Abneigung gegen mich, seit ich als Zweijähriger mit seiner Tochter gespielt habe, aber seit ich mir als Detektiv einen Namen mache, wurde seine Antipathie immer stärker. Und jetzt, seit Ran ein Kind von mir erwartet, ist dieser Hass ins Unendliche gestiegen. Er ist mit ihrer Wahl nicht einverstanden, und wird es wohl auch nie sein."

"Ist es eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft, Frau Mori?"

"Nein, es ist ein absolutes Wunschkind."

"Aber Sie sind erst 16 Jahre alt, nicht?", fragte die Polizistin weiter, und Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, aber was soll die Frage? Wir bekommen die Unterstützung, die wir benötigen, und dem Baby wird es gut gehen."

"Das bezweifeln wir auch gar nicht, es ist nur... ungewöhnlich, dass jemand so Junges schon an Kinder denkt."

"Tja, aber so ist es nun mal", murmelte Ran, und Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Ich nehme an, Sie gehen früher oder später wieder zu Kogoro?"

"Richtig angenommen", bestätigte der Polizist, und Shinichi wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Ran.

"Dann richten Sie ihm doch bitte Folgendes aus", begann der junge Detektiv. "Wenn er uns nicht endlich in Ruhe und uns unser Leben leben lässt, werde ich ihn wegen Verleumdung, Morddrohung und versuchen Mordes anzeigen. Und wegen Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht, weil er Ran beim schlimmsten Sauwetter aus der Wohnung geschmissen hatte."

"Warum hast du das nicht schon längst getan?", warf Ran ein und sah ihn fragend an.

"Weil es dein Vater ist", antwortete Shinichi mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich habe immer Rücksicht auf dich genommen, weil ich weiss, wie sehr es dich fertigmachen würde, wenn wir uns bekriegen."

Die beiden Polizisten wechselten einen Blick und nickten.

"Das kann nur jemand sagen, der die Tochter eines solchen Mannes wirklich liebt", sagte der Polizist daraufhin. "Ich sehe schon, wem ich hier glauben kann und wem nicht. Sie müssen nichts befürchten, Herr Kudo, denn Sie sind hier das Opfer, nicht der Täter. Das sehen wir jetzt."

"Was aber die mögliche Gegenklage angeht", fügte die Polizistin hinzu. "Haben Sie Beweise für den versuchten Mord und die Morddrohung?"

"Ja klar", antwortete Shinichi prompt. "Er hat laut zum Fenster hinausgebrüllt, dass er mich umbringen wird, die Nachbarschaft wird es sicher gehört haben. Dasselbe gilt wegen der Verleumdung, es gibt genügend Zeugen."

"Und der versuchte Mord?

"Ran ist Zeugin, und diese Flecken an meinem Hals ebenfalls", sagte Shinichi und nahm das Halstuch, das er schon die ganze Zeit trug, ab. Die Flecken, die inzwischen nicht mehr blau, sondern eine grüngelbliche Färbung angenommen hatten, sahen aber immer noch schrecklich aus. Die Polizistin schluckte trocken.

"Ja, das sieht echt schlimm aus. Aber das sind genug Beweise für eine Anzeige, das könnte also klappen."

Shinichi seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

"Wie gesagt, ich warte noch ab. Wenn Kogoro uns in Ruhe lässt, lasse ich ihn auch in Ruhe."

Daraufhin hatten die Polizisten mit dem jungen Pärchen nichts mehr zu besprechen und verabschiedeten sich, jedoch nicht, ohne Ran viel Glück zu wünschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide auf dem Sofa und kuschelten miteinander. Während Ran die Streicheleinheiten einfach nur genoss, konnte Shinichi die Erlebnisse des Tages noch nicht vergessen. Der Besuch der Polizei zeugte von Kogoros Hass auf ihn, aber er hoffte, dass Eri ihren Mann zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann zumindest spätestens bis das Baby zur Welt kommen würde.

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue. Apropos Baby...

"Sag mal, Ran", begann Shinichi beiläufig und richtete sich auf. "Wann ist es eigentlich soweit? Ist schon ein Termin bekannt?"

Ran lächelte, drehte sich auf den Rücken und strich sich über den Bauch.

"Einen genauen Termin habe ich noch nicht, aber es wird etwa Ende Juli oder Anfang August kommen. Bei der nächsten Untersuchung erfahre ich sicher mehr."

"Also im Sommer", sagte Shinichi begeistert. "Toll, dann ist es nicht so kalt."

"Das schon, aber im Juli ist Sommer, wie du gesagt hast. Und vielleicht wird es der heisseste Juli, den wir je erleben werden, wer weiss?"

"Hauptsache nicht kalt!"

"Ach du", sagte Ran und lächelte wieder. Sie wusste, wie anfällig Shinichi im Winter auf Krankheiten war, und es wäre jammerschade, wenn er krank wäre, wenn das Baby sich ankündigte. Aber der Termin war im Sommer, also brauchte sie sich diesbezüglich keine Sorgen zu machen. "Ich freue mich schon sehr auf dein Kind. Ein kleines Du-"

"Mit ganz viel von dir", beendete Shinichi den Satz und lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Ran blieb einen Moment lang stumm, dann fiel ihr siedend heiss etwas ein.

"Shinichi, weisst du, was das bedeutet?", fragte Ran und war auf einen Schlag aufgeregt.

"Nein, was?"

"Na, dass wir Geburtsvorbereitungskurse machen müssen, und Babysachen kaufen-"

"Ran. Ran! Das hat alles noch Zeit!", sagte Shinichi und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Ausserdem, warum willst du mit mir einkaufen gehen? Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass du die Einkaufsbummel mit deiner Mutter vermissen würdest. Warum geht ihr nicht miteinander einkaufen und macht einen Frauentag daraus?"

"Meinst du?", fragte sie nicht ganz überzeugt. "Und wenn Mama keine Zeit hat?"

"Sie wird sich für dich Zeit nehmen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sieh doch nicht immer alles so schwarz."

"Du hast Recht. Ich rufe sie an."

"Tu das."

"Aber nicht jetzt", sagte Ran bestimmt und stand auf. "Ich mache mir einen Tee, willst du auch einen?"

"Ja, gerne."

Ran verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Küche, während Shinichi über beide Ohren zu grinsen begann. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatte er schon fast vergessen, jetzt war er so gelöst und zufrieden wie nach dem Gespräch mit Eri am Vortag. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass es jetzt endlich wieder bergauf ging, in allen Belangen.

Auf ihrem Weg in eine glückliche kleine Familie gab es nur noch ein paar wenige Hindernisse, die es zu überwinden galt.

Kapitel 8: Acht Minuten, die ihr Leben veränderten

Unruhig lief Shinichi vor dem Telefon hin und her. Immer wieder blieb er davor stehen und griff nach dem Hörer, nur um ihn dann zurück auf die Gabel zu legen und wieder hin und her zu laufen.

Er hatte Ran versprochen, seine Eltern anzurufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie Grosseltern wurden, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Dabei wurde es langsam aber sicher Zeit, da Ran inzwischen schon im sechsten Monat war.

Kurz noch liess er sich die letzten Wochen durch den Kopf gehen. Kogoro hatte sich überhaupt nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet, nachdem seine Ex-Frau ihn zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, aber dafür kam Eri sooft sie konnte bei ihnen vorbei. Ran war über ihre Unterstützung sehr froh, und sie konnte sie jederzeit anrufen, wenn sie Fragen hatte. Eri benahm sich wie eine vorbildliche Mutter, und Shinichi wünschte sich, dass seine eigene Mutter auch so war. Aber weder sie noch sein Vater Yusaku hatten sich in den letzten Monaten gemeldet, so dass es jetzt an ihm lag, sie ans Telefon zu holen.

Shinichi seufzte, dann endlich griff er nach dem Hörer, tippte die Nummer ein und lauschte anschliessend dem Tuten in der Leitung. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis jemand seinen Anruf entgegennahm.

"Kudo?"

"Hallo Vater. Schön, dass ich dich auch wieder mal erreiche. Wie war es am Nordpol?"

"Shinichi!", rief Yusaku erfreut. "Wie geht's dir denn?"

"Gut. Hör zu, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich anrufe", erwiderte sein Sohn, um nicht zu länger um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Shinichi, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich habe gleich einen wichtigen Termin, den ich auf keinen Fall verpassen darf. Ich kann dich aber auch nachher zurückrufen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

"Nein, schon gut, ich mache es ganz kurz. Ich wollte euch nur etwas sagen."

"Shinichi?"

Yukiko, die sich mit einem zweiten Telefon ins Gespräch eingeklinkt hatte, fragte nach. "Was ist denn los?"

"Mutter, musst du auch zu diesem Termin?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage.

"Ja, aber erzähl doch, was dich bedrückt."

Shinichi räusperte sich und holte tief Luft.

"Mutter, Vater, ihr seid alt."

Yukiko brauste sofort auf, sie war fuchsteufelswild.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, uns zu beleidigen? Ist das etwa der Dank dafür, dass wir dir das Leben geschenkt und dir alles ermöglicht haben?"

"So meinte ich das ja auch gar nicht", knurrte Shinichi und fragte sich schon, warum er Rans Drängen nachgegeben und seine Eltern angerufen hatte.

"Jetzt sag endlich, was los ist, Junge."

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Dem Ton in seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen hatte Yusaku auf die Uhr geschaut.

"Also gut", sagte Shinichi und benutzte dann immer nur ganz kurze Sätze, damit seine Eltern auch bloss alles richtig verstanden. "Ich habe mit Ran geschlafen. Jetzt ist sie schwanger. Ende Juli ist es soweit. Ihr werdet Grosseltern. Schwingt euren Hintern nach Japan!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es mucksmäuschenstill, jedoch nur für eine Minute. Dann begann Yukiko vor Entzücken zu kreischen, und Yusakus Stimme war seltsam gefasst, als er die nächsten Worte an seinen Sohn richtete.

"Shinichi, haben wir nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir uns getroffen haben, über dieses Thema gesprochen? Habe ich dir nicht immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass du Ko-"

"Doch, das hast du", unterbrach Shinichi ihn sofort. "Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, Ran hat... ich meine..." Er seufzte. "Am besten fragst du sie selbst, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

"Das Baby kommt Ende Juli?", fragte Yukiko, die sich wieder einigermassen gefasst hatte. "Ehrlich?"

"Ja, ehrlich", bestätigte Shinichi leicht genervt. "Und es wäre wirklich toll, wenn ihr dann nach Tokyo kommen und uns etwas unter die Arme greifen könntet."

"Klar kommen wir, das ist doch keine Frage! Nicht wahr, Yusaku?"

"Ich bin zwar nicht gerade begeistert, dass mein erst sechzehnjähriger Sohn Vater wird, aber ich werde ihn natürlich unterstützen, wo ich nur kann."

"Das bedeutet ja", sagte Yukiko an Shinichi gewandt hinzu und lachte. "Du wirst Vater, ach, ich freue mich ja so für dich! Und auch für Ran!"

"Danke, ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Also, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, und ihr müsst ja auch gleich gehen. Vergesst nicht, Ende Juli."

"Wir haben in den nächsten Wochen noch sehr viele Termine, aber wir werden versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen."

"Ja, schon kapiert. Versprecht mir einfach, dass ihr rechtzeitig da sein werdet."

"Wir versprechen es. Also, wir müssen jetzt leider los. Achte gut auf Ran, hast du verstanden? Viel Glück!"

"Danke", murmelte Shinichi, doch seine Eltern hatten die Verbindung schon unterbrochen. Nachdenklich legte der junge Detektiv den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und seufzte. Irgendwie verlief das Gespräch besser als er gedacht hatte, der Zorn seiner Mutter war schnell wieder verraucht... Und Ran würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er ihr vom Telefonat erzählte.

Zwei Wochen später, an einem ungewöhnlich warmen Freitag, stand wie immer Sport auf dem Stundenplan. Bei Ran, die zwar schon im sechsten Monat schwanger, aber noch immer schlank war, zeichnete sich nur ein kleines Bäuchlein ab. Aussenstehende bemerkten nichts von Rans anderen Umständen, diesbezüglich war sie ein Phänomen. Aber ihre Mitschüler, besonders die weiblichen, hatten schon mal die Vermutung geäussert, dass sie schwanger war, und das kleine Bäuchlein, das Ran bis jetzt erfolgreich vor ihnen verstecken konnte, sprang ihnen an diesem Tag nach dem Unterricht in der Umkleide ins Auge.

"Hey, Ran! Willst du heute immer noch behaupten, dass du nicht schwanger bist? Du hast nämlich ein verdächtiges kleines Bäuchlein."

Die Angesprochene jedoch lächelte nur und antwortete nicht, sondern zog sich ihr T-Shirt an und versteckte so ihren Bauch. Für ihre Mitschülerinnen war das Antwort genug, und noch bevor Ran fertig umgezogen die Umkleide verliess, wusste es schon die ganze Klasse.

Am Montag war es mit Abstand das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, und noch bevor Ran das Schulgelände betrat, wurde ihr freudig zugerufen. Für Shinichi, der neben ihr ging, war das fürchterlich peinlich, aber noch schlimmer als die spöttischen Blicke und das Verhalten der anderen Schüler war das, was gleich kam.

Zehn Minuten später sassen sie im Klassenzimmer und versuchten, nicht auf die Fragen und Bemerkungen ihrer Mitschüler einzugehen, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Shinichi platzte nach einer besonders persönlichen Frage der Kragen.

"Entweder ihr sagt, was euch daran nicht passt, oder ihr haltet verdammt noch mal die Klappe!"

Einen kurzen Moment lang war es still, dann ging das Getratsche wieder los. Shinichi verdrehte genervt die Augen und war froh, als nur Augenblicke später der Lehrer endlich den Raum betrat.

"Ran, Shinichi, ihr müsst zum Direktor. Und ihr anderen konzentriert euch bitte auf den Unterricht, klar?"

Die beiden Gemeinten standen nur zu gerne auf und verliessen das Zimmer. Sie waren ihrem Lehrer dankbar, dass er sie von der Meute getrennt hatte.

Fünf Minuten später bat der Direktor der Teitan-Oberschule das junge Pärchen hinein.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass im Moment ein schwerwiegendes Gerücht über euch verbreitet wird", sagte er zu den beiden Schülern, kaum sassen sie ihm gegenüber.

"Ein Gerücht?", fragte Shinichi, der beschlossen hatte, erst einmal den Unschuldigen zu spielen.

"Ja, ein Gerücht", antwortete der Erwachsene. "Und zwar das Gerücht, dass Ran schwanger ist. Von dir."

Die beiden Oberschüler wechselten einen Blick, dann resignierte Shinichi.

"Ja, Ran ist schwanger, na und? Geht davon etwa die Welt unter?"

"Nein, das nicht, aber es stellt uns alle vor gewisse Hindernisse."

"Welche Hindernisse?", fragte Shinichi und verstummte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ihr Klassenlehrer streckte den Kopf hinein und fragte, ob er helfen konnte.

"Nein, schon gut", antwortete Shinichi und seufzte, bevor er sich wieder an den Direktor wandte.

"Hören Sie. Ich weiss nicht, von welchen Hindernissen Sie reden. Wir haben die Unterstützung ihrer Mutter und meiner Eltern, und Ran-"

"Ich werde so lange zur Schule kommen, wie es geht", beendete sie den angefangenen Satz und nickte ihrem Lehrer zu, der in diesem Augenblick neben ihr Platz nahm.

"In welchem Monat bist du eigentlich?", fragte er, und Ran hüstelte.

"Das würden Sie sowieso nicht glauben", erwiderte sie nur.

"Warum nicht? Sag schon."

"Sie ist im sechsten Monat", antwortete Shinichi und schloss die Augen.

Der Lehrer war fassungslos.

"Was? Aber das kann nicht sein, man sieht ja noch gar nichts!"

"Ich habe ja gesagt, Sie würden es nicht glauben", sagte Ran leicht gereizt und verschränkte die Arme. "Aber ich wäre froh, wenn Sie das nicht an die grosse Glocke hängen würden."

"Die Schüler erfahren es nicht von mir."

"Und von mir auch nicht", versprach der Direktor und lächelte sie an. "Sorgt nur bitte dafür, dass eure Noten weiterhin so gut sind wie bisher, okay? Und passt auf euch auf. Alles andere ergibt sich schon."

Und damit war das Gespräch schlagartig beendet, worüber Shinichi mehr als nur erstaunt war.

Am selben Nachmittag jedoch hatte der Spiessrutenlauf des Pärchens noch immer kein Ende. Im Biologieunterricht hatten sie eigentlich die Genetik samt Auswirkungen der Genmanipulation als Thema, doch aufgrund der Gerüchte um eine Schwangerschaft beschloss der Biologie-Lehrer, eine kleine Aufklärungsrunde zu veranstalten. Als die Schüler das realisierten, brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Schön und gut, aber für die zwei kommt er zu spät", sagte einer von ihnen und deutete auf Shinichi und Ran. Ausnahmslos alle sahen die beiden an, besonders an Shinichi blieben die Blicke haften, dem das aber schnell zu viel wurde.

"Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte er giftig in die Runde, und er erhielt sofortige Unterstützung von Ran.

"Ja, wo liegt das Problem? Wir haben keines."

Eine Antwort darauf erhielten sie nicht, nur Nakamichi konnte nicht an sich halten und lehnte sich zu Shinichi hinüber.

"Wenigstens weiss ich jetzt, dass du nicht mit Platzpatronen schiesst", murmelte er und grinste, während Shinichi knallrot anlief. Am liebsten hätte er Nakamichi voll eine runtergehauen, aber das konnte er nicht, ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.

Ran, die mitbekommen hatte, dass Nakamichi ihrem Freund etwas zugeflüstert hatte, sah ihn fragend an, doch Shinichi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Für Ran hiess das, dass er es ihr später erzählen würde.

"Also, was hat er zu dir gesagt?", fragte Ran drei Stunden später, als sie im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo Platz genommen hatten.

Shinichi seufzte und sah sie kurz an, ehe er den Blick zu Boden richtete.

"Nakamichi ist so ein Idiot, ich frage mich, ob der nichts anderes zu tun hat."

Ran verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Er meinte, dass er jetzt wenigstens wisse, dass ich nicht mit Platzpatronen schiesse. Das ist doch ungeheuerlich!"

Ran jedoch lächelte nur.

"Das tust du allerdings nicht. Aber ja, es ist ungeheuerlich."

"Können diese Kerle uns denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich will schliesslich deine Schwangerschaft geniessen und mich auf meine Vaterrolle vorbereiten können, aber-"

"Das kannst du auch", warf Ran ein und griff nach seiner Hand. "Und das sogar besser als du denkst."

Ihr Freund sah sie fragend an.

"Erklär."

"Na ja, ich bin zwar schon im sechsten Monat, aber das sieht man mir nicht an, verstehst du?"

"Nicht wirklich."

Ran seufzte.

"Ach komm schon, du bist doch Detektiv", kritisierte sie und wiederholte dann ihre Worte von vorhin. "Ich bin schon im sechsten Monat, aber das sieht man mir nicht an."

Shinichi musterte seine Freundin, und dann fiel der Groschen.

"Die anderen denken, dass du erst im dritten Monat oder so bist, und nicht schon im sechsten, weil du gar nicht dick bist."

Ran grinste.

"Geht doch. Manchmal hast du echt eine lange Leitung, mein Lieber. Aber weisst du, was das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist? Ende Juli, wenn der Termin ist-"

"Sind Sommerferien", beendete Shinichi den Satz und grinste ebenfalls. "Also wirst du nicht in der Schule sitzen, wenn sich das Baby ankündigt."

"Genau, und die anderen aus der Klasse bekommen nichts davon mit. Das ist doch perfekt, nicht wahr?"

"Perfekt vielleicht nicht, aber nahe dran", sagte Shinichi und grinste erneut. "Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass es auch wirklich so ablaufen wird."

"Und das wird es, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen unser kleines Geheimnis einfach nur für uns behalten."

Shinichi nickte nur.

Während der nächsten Wochen gingen Ran und auch Shinichi nicht auf die Bemerkungen oder Fragen ihrer Mitschüler ein, sondern ignorierten sie total. So verloren sie das Interesse an ihnen, das Pärchen kam gut durch die Tage, in denen sie ihren Notendurchschnitt halten konnten, und ehe sie es sich versahen, standen auch schon die Sommerferien vor der Tür. Ran hatte inzwischen schon einen deutlichen Babybauch, aber der sah immer noch so klein aus, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, dass sie hochschwanger war. Doch das war Shinichi egal. Ran hatte nach jeder Untersuchung versichert, dass es dem Baby gut gehen würde, es war gesund und munter, und Ran war ebenfalls gesund. Warum also sollte er sich Sorgen oder Gedanken darüber machen?

Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien, die Mitte Juli begonnen hatten, trafen Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo in Tokyo ein und fuhren auf dem schnellsten Weg zu ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause. Die Begrüssung fiel freudig aus, vor allem Yukiko konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Ihren Sohn jedoch begrüsste sie nur kurz, sie hatte viel grösseres Interesse an Ran und ihrem Babybauch.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen halfen die beiden Erwachsenen ihrem Sohn und dessen Freundin bei den letzten Vorbereitungen, danach konnten sie nur noch warten, bis ihre Familie Zuwachs bekam.

Knapp eine Woche später, am späten Abend des 30. Juli, verwandelte sich die entspannte Atmosphäre urplötzlich in eine chaotische Aufregung. Rans Fruchtblase war geplatzt, und Shinichi begann, kopflos in der Villa herumzurennen. Die ehemalige Schauspielerin wusste genau, was nun geschah, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn.

"Shinichi, jetzt beruhig dich doch!"

"Aua!", schrie Ran und krümmte sich zusammen, als sie eine schmerzhafte Wehe spürte. Damit lenkte sie Yukikos Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich.

"Nur die Ruhe, Ran. Atme tief durch, okay? Ich rufe deine Mutter an."

"Ruf auch noch Kogoro an, okay?", warf Yusaku ein und holte sein Handy hervor. "Ich kümmere mich um den Transport."

"Alles klar."

Gesagt, getan.

Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus dauerte für Ran eine halbe Ewigkeit, und sie war froh, dass Shinichi nicht eine Sekunde von ihrer Seite wich. Bei der Ankunft an ihrem Ziel wurden sie schon von einem Arzt, einer Krankenschwester samt Rollstuhl und Eri Kisaki erwartet, der die Freude deutlich anzusehen war.

"Hallo Ran!", rief sie und eilte zu ihr, kaum war sie aus dem Auto geklettert.

"Mama", brachte die Schwangere zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Mama."

"Hallo Eri", sagte Yukiko gehetzt. "Du, ich habe auch versucht, Kogoro anzurufen, aber er geht nicht ans Telefon."

"Das verwundert mich nicht", grummelte Eri. "Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder sternhagelvoll."

"Mama!", rief Ran laut. "Vergiss Paps, das Baby kommt!"

"Sie sind die Mutter des Mädchens?", fragte der Arzt die Anwältin und erhielt eine Bestätigung. "Dann kommen Sie bitte mit. Und Sie, meine Herrschaften", fügte der Mediziner zu den Kudos hinzu. "Sie bleiben bitte im Wartebereich, bis alles vorbei ist."

"Was?", rief Shinichi ungläubig, und Ran riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. "Aber ich bin der Vater des Babys, ich will auch dabei sein!"

Ran unterstützte ihn und vergass dabei völlig, vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien.

"Ja, ich will auch, dass er dabei ist!"

Der Arzt seufzte. Er hasste, was er gleich tat, aber er musste es tun.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die Regeln besagen, dass nur ein Angehöriger bei einer Geburt dabei sein darf. Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen, Frau Mori. Entweder Ihre Mutter, oder Ihr Freund. Ich nehme doch an, dass er Ihr Freund ist, oder?"

"Ja, das ist er, aber..."

Ran blickte hilfesuchend zwischen Shinichi und Eri hin und her und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Ihr Freund erkannte ihre innere Zerrissenheit und nahm ihr kurzerhand die Entscheidung ab, auch wenn es ihm fast das Herz brach.

"Schon gut, Ran. Eri bleibt bei dir, ich warte mit meinen Eltern draussen."

"Was? Aber-", wollte Ran schon einwerfen, doch dann verspürte sie eine besonders heftige Wehe und sie stöhnte laut auf. Der Arzt wollte jetzt nicht mehr länger warten.

"Damit ist die Entscheidung gefallen. Schwester, bereiten Sie alles für die Entbindung vor!"

Eri sah den Freund ihrer Tochter mitleidig an.

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi."

Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann küsste er kurz seine Freundin und wünschte ihr viel Glück, anschliessend wurde Ran auch schon in Richtung des Kreissaals geschoben. Traurig und verlassen blieb Shinichi zurück.

Zwei Stunden später sassen Yusaku und Yukiko im ausser ihnen menschenleeren Wartezimmer, hielten sich an den Händen und hofften auf das Beste. Shinichi währenddessen war so aufgeregt und nervös wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Ununterbrochen schritt er im Raum umher und konnte und wollte sich nicht setzen. Er wäre jetzt so gerne bei Ran, aber jetzt noch in den Kreissaal stürmen konnte er nicht. Damit würde er sich grossen Ärger einhandeln, und er würde sein unausgesprochenes Versprechen Ran gegenüber brechen. Er konnte also nur hierbleiben und hoffen, dass die Geburt seines Kindes ohne Komplikationen über die Bühne ging.

"Shinichi, setz dich hin, du machst mich ganz konfus", sagte Yukiko, die das Herumlaufen ihres Sohnes nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Shinichi seufzte und befolgte die Anweisung seiner Mutter, doch er blieb nur acht Sekunden sitzen. Dann stand er wieder auf und begann, wieder Runden im Wartezimmer zu drehen. Jetzt war es sein Vater, der das Wort an ihn richtete.

"Shinichi, bitte!"

Als der Angesprochene sich genervt zu ihm umdrehte, erschien plötzlich Eri lächelnd im Türrahmen. Sofort stand das Ehepaar Kudo auf, und ihr Sohn hätte die Anwältin am liebsten über den Haufen gerannt. Denn ihr Erscheinen konnte nur eines bedeuten.

"Es gibt jemanden, der dich kennenlernen möchte", sagte sie zu Shinichi und lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Ran wartet schon."

Das liess er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort rannte der junge Detektiv los, während Eri dessen Eltern zurückhielt, um ihm einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen.

Obwohl ihm niemand erklärt hatte, wo genau Ran sich nun befand, wusste Shinichi instinktiv, welchen Weg er nehmen musste. Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor seinem Zielzimmer, aber jetzt übernahm ein anderes Gefühl die Herrschaft über ihn; Angst.

Doch das hielt nur ganz kurz an, dann war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Leise klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete sie, als er ein erschöpftes "Herein" von Ran hörte.

Als erstes erblickte Shinichi eine todmüde, aber überglückliche Freundin, der man die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Geburt deutlich ansah. Sie hielt ein grosses Bündel in den Armen, und Shinichi vermutete zu Recht, dass sich in den Tüchern sein Kind befand.

"Hallo Ran", sagte er leise. "Eri meinte, dass mich jemand kennenlernen möchte."

Innerlich rollte Shinichi mit den Augen und er schlug sich an die Stirn. Wie bescheuert war das denn? Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes sagen wollen, aber seine Zunge war mal wieder schneller als sein Gehirn.

Ran lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Sieh mal", flüsterte sie, richtete sich dann so gut sie konnte etwas auf und sah liebevoll auf das Bündel in ihrem Arm. Shinichi trat zögernd näher, und als auch er einen Blick darauf warf, fiel er aus allen Wolken und seine Kinnlade klappte hinunter. Mit übergrossen Augen sah er seine Freundin an.

"Ran, das sind Zwillinge! Zwillinge!"

Sie lächelte nur und flüsterte zwei Namen.

"Shinichi und Reika. Ein Pärchen. Acht Minuten Altersunterschied."

"Hast du das etwa gewusst?", fragte Shinichi fassungslos weiter. "Dass es Zwillinge sind, meine ich!"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ja", antwortete Ran und grinste ihn verlegen an. "Bei einer Ultraschalluntersuchung hatte mich die Ärztin gefragt, ob ich wissen wolle, welches Geschlecht die Babys haben werden. Ich wollte das jedoch nicht wissen, aber da sie 'Babys' gesagt hatte, also die Mehrzahl, da-"

"Da hast du realisiert, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes unter deinem Herzen trägst."

"Genau", murmelte sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

In diesem Augenblick war Shinichi einfach nur froh, dass sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit über den Namen des Babys unterhalten hatten. Ran hatte daraufhin den Namen für einen Jungen ausgesucht, und er einen für ein Mädchen. Aber trotzdem... Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass sie beide Namen benötigen würden?

"Hallo ihr zwei", murmelte er daraufhin und strich sanft über die Wange seines Sohnes. Dessen kleine Fingerchen seines Patschhändchens schlossen sich um den Zeigefinger seines Vaters und wollten ihn scheinbar nicht wieder loslassen. Shinichi lächelte glücklich. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, was das für ein Gefühl sein würde, ein Vater zu sein und sein Kind den Armen halten zu dürfen, aber dass es so schön und unbeschreiblich war, das hätte er nie gedacht. Tränen traten in seine Augen, es waren Tränen der Freude. "Willkommen auf der Erde, kleiner Mann."

"Begrüss auch deine Tochter", sagte Ran daraufhin und strich Reika kurz über den Kopf.

"Willkommen auf der Erde, kleine Prinzessin", murmelte er und strich auch ihr über die Wange. Reika jedoch nahm von dieser Berührung keine Notiz, da sie tief und fest schlief.

Ran liefen Tränen über die Wangen, als sie sah, wie liebevoll sich Shinichi seinem Nachwuchs gegenüber verhielt. Genau das hatte sie sich gewünscht, sie hatte sich einen liebevollen und fürsorglichen Vater für ihre Kinder gewünscht. Das und nichts anderes.

Shinichi währenddessen war ebenfalls kurz vor dem Weinen. Er war Vater geworden! Er war jetzt ein Daddy! Er hatte einen niedlichen Sohn und eine wunderschöne Tochter, die im Abstand von acht Minuten das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten, und beide waren gesund und munter. Sein Lebenstraum war in Erfüllung gegangen, und Rans ebenfalls. Der Detektiv verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in die beiden Babys, und Ran übte plötzlich eine neue, unbeschreibliche Faszination auf ihn aus.

"Darf ich?", fragte Shinichi plötzlich und konnte den Blick nicht mehr von seinen Kindern lassen.

"Warum fragst du mich?", stellte Ran die Gegenfrage und lächelte. "Es sind auch deine Kinder."

Shinichi lächelte ebenfalls, dann hob er ganz vorsichtig seinen Sohn hoch, während Ran ebenfalls vorsichtig ihre Tochter, die nun aufgewacht war und zu wimmern begonnen hatte, an ihre Brust legte. Während Ran Reika stillte, gähnte sie immer wieder und rieb sich die Augen. Jetzt war sie hundemüde, denn die Aufregung war vorbei und die Schmerzen der Geburt schon längst vergessen. Neben der Müdigkeit verspürte sie nur noch ein überwältigendes Glücksgefühl, das Shinichi sichtbar teilte.

Während Ran mit halb geschlossenen Augen ihren Freund musterte, der seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt und ihn immer wieder liebkoste, fiel ihr ein Ausspruch ein, den Eri mal zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie alleine waren.

Eine Frau wird zur Mutter, wenn sie schwanger wird. Ein Mann wird erst zum Vater, wenn er das Baby sieht.

Sie lächelte. Wie wahr diese Worte doch waren...

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür, und Eri streckte den Kopf hinein. Als sie jedoch sah, dass Ran gerade ihre Tochter stillte, hob sie kurz die Hand und zog sich wieder zurück. Eri wollte diesem sehr innigen und intimen Moment zwischen Mutter und neugeborener Tochter nicht stören.

Zwanzig Minuten später, nachdem Ran auch ihren Sohn gestillt hatte und beide Babys vergnügt mit den Fingern ihrer Eltern spielten, klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Erneut streckte Eri den Kopf hinein.

"Hey, meine Kleine. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

Ran, die nun Shinichi Jr. auf dem Arm hielt und Shinichi seine Tochter, nickte. Daraufhin betraten Eri, Yusaku und Yukiko das Zimmer, und sofort unterdrückte die ehemalige Schauspielerin einen kleinen Aufschrei. Sie hatte sofort die gesamte Lage überblickt und hatte dementsprechend auch gesehen, dass es Zwillingsbabys waren.

"Ran, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Yukiko umarmte sie stürmisch, jedoch vorsichtig, so dass sie ihren Enkel nicht erdrückte, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu. "Er sieht ja aus wie unser Shinichi! Yusaku, schau doch!"

"Auch ich gratuliere dir", sagte Yusaku und trat an Yukikos Seite. "Geht's dir gut?"

Ran lächelte und bedankte sich.

"Ja, alles wunderbar."

Dann hob sie ihren Sohn etwas. "Er sieht wirklich aus wie sein Daddy."

"Stimmt auffallend", erwiderte Yusaku und lächelte, dann drehte er den Kopf zu Shinichi, der mit Eri und Reika auf dem Arm am Fenster stand. "Gute Arbeit, Junge."

Shinichi grinste.

"Danke!"

Yukiko währenddessen konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Vor Freude begann sie zu weinen, und Yusaku versuchte sofort, jedoch ohne Erfolg, sie zu beruhigen. Sie beide waren jetzt stolze, zweifache Grosseltern! Daran mussten sie sich erst noch gewöhnen, aber so gut hatten sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

In diesem Moment drehte sich alles um die beiden frischgebackenen Eltern und ihre Zwillinge, die vergangenen Stunden und Tage hatten keinen Platz in ihren Gedanken. Ran und Shinichi hatten ebenfalls die letzten Wochen und ihre Ereignisse vergessen, die Streitereien mit Kogoro, die nervenden Mitschüler, und auch die Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden. Alles war vergessen, alles war Vergangenheit.

"Ran, darf ich vielleicht...?", begann Yukiko und schaute sie mit lieben Blicken an. Ran erlaubte es, und daraufhin hielt die junge Grossmutter ihren Enkelsohn in den Armen. Sofort begann sie ihn zu knuddeln und zu küssen, es war für Shinichi eine Pracht, ihr zuzusehen. Yusaku währenddessen trug seine Enkeltochter, die starke Ähnlichkeit mit Ran hatte, im Arm und liebkoste sie ebenfalls.

Als er anschliessend in die Runde blickte, war er einfach nur stolz auf seine Familie.

Shinichi sass neben Ran auf dem Bett, auf der anderen Seite sass Eri, und Yukiko trug Shinichi Jr. auf dem Arm und stand ganz in der Nähe der beiden jungen, frischgebackenen Eltern.

Ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden, die mehr als nur ein paar Stunden alt waren, wussten, dass vor Shinichi und Ran eine heitere und verheissungsvolle Zukunft lag. Jetzt waren sie endlich eine glückliche, kleine Familie, genau wie sie es sich schon lange gewünscht hatten.

"Was geht dir durch den Kopf?", fragte Yukiko, die den neugeborenen Jungen seiner Mutter zurückgegeben und nun zu ihrem Ehemann getreten war.

"An den Lauf des Lebens", antwortete Yusaku leise und schaute kurz auf seine Enkeltochter Reika. "Es ist immerhin noch gar nicht lange her, da war Shinichi selber noch ein Baby, und Ran auch. Jetzt sind sie selbst auch Eltern und ich halte ihr Baby im Arm. Es ist schon verrückt."

"Das ist es", bestätigte Yukiko nachdenklich. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden es schaffen werden, egal was auf sie zukommt. Und wir unterstützen sie ja auch dabei, also mach dir keine Sorgen um sie."

Yusaku schaute stumm und sehr nachdenklich wieder zu seinem Sohn und der Mutter seiner Kinder. Yukiko hatte eindeutig Recht, in ausnahmslos allen Punkten.

Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder zum Lauf des Lebens zurück.

Der Sohn wurde zum Vater, und die Tochter wurde zur Mutter. Und deren Eltern wurden zu Grosseltern.

Das war der unaufhörliche Lauf des Lebens, der sich irgendwann wiederholen würde.

Owari


End file.
